


Diente de León

by athousandsenses



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsenses/pseuds/athousandsenses
Summary: "Una sola semilla queda prendida a la planta, Ten la toca con suavidad y Kun le sonríe. Suave, delicado, tranquilo.Ten ha visto mucha gente sonreír y de muchas maneras, pero esto le parece completamente nuevo, y a Ten se le viene a la cabeza la idea de seguirlo viendo sonreír, escuchar su voz muchas veces más y tenerlo así, frente a él, cuanto tiempo fuese posible.No es una idea desagradable."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Punto de encuentro" de Louis Macneice.  
> El tiempo se fue y en otro lugar,  
> Había dos vasos y dos sillas.  
> Y dos personas con un pulso  
> (Alguien detuvo las escaleras móviles):  
> El tiempo estaba fuera y en otro lugar.
> 
> Y no estaban arriba ni abajo;  
> La música de la transmisión no se detuvo.  
> Fluyendo a través del brezo, marrón límpido,  
> Aunque se sentaron en una cafetería  
> Y no estaban arriba ni abajo.
> 
> Sus dedos apartaron la ceniza.  
> Que floreció nuevamente en los árboles tropicales:  
> No me importa si los mercados colapsan  
> Cuando tenían bosques como estos,  
> Sus dedos apartaron la ceniza.
> 
> El tiempo se fue y ella estaba aquí  
> Y la vida ya no es lo que era  
> La campana estaba en silencio en el aire.  
> Y toda la habitación se ilumina porque  
> El tiempo se había ido y ella estaba allí.

**_i._ **

_Ah, otra vez_ , piensa Ten, cuando el ruido de la estática interrumpe el programa radial nocturno que había estado escuchando. Es la tercera vez que pasa en esa semana, y justo cuando cree escuchar algo entre el ruido, la radio se queda en silencio unos segundos, luego, vuelve a su programación habitual.

Había pensado que era un problema de su radio, hasta que sintonizó la misma emisora en otro aparato, y el ruido seguía ahí. Luego, pensó que era la emisora, pero descubrió que el mismo fenómeno sucedía en cualquier otra emisora que sintonizara al terminar su día. Debería extrañarle, pero lo único que ha logrado este suceso es ser uno más en la lista de hilarantes accidentes de la semana.

Mira el radio fijamente, la estática es interrumpida varias veces por una voz aparentemente masculina, pero Ten no alcanza a entender qué está diciendo. No importa cuánto se acerque a la radio o cuanto maldiga, solo sigue distinguiendo el tono de la voz, aunque distorsionado en ciertos momentos, combinándose con la estática.

Pasado un minuto, una cacofonía ensordecedora se extiende por la habitación, el ruido es tal, que siente un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Le recuerda a las psicofonías con las que Yangyang y Renjun han estado tan obsesionados estos días. De alguna manera, Ten había escuchado una de esas cintas con los dos chicos, y solo pensar en el contenido, le ponía los pelos de punta. Suena idéntico al ruido de la radio, y quizá, queriendo evitar toda una semana de volver a dormir con las luces de su cuarto encendidas, lo que lleva a saltar hacia la radio, dispuesto a apagar el aparato y en lo posible, tirarlo por la ventana, quizá quemarlo o hacerle un exorcismo.

Lo detiene el fin de la estática, un silencio corto y enseguida, la voz masculina. 

Ten se deja caer en el suelo, frente a la mesa donde deja su radio. Su corazón late a mil por hora, pero la intención de exorcizar su radio ha desparecido. Solo queda la voz de la radio y Ten escuchándola con atención.

Nunca había escuchado una voz así, es lo primero que piensa. Y enseguida le resulta un poco ridículo. Por su profesión, Ten pasa buena parte de su tiempo en estaciones de radio, de manera que ha escuchado bastantes voces, de todos los tonos y timbres, masculinas y femeninas, ha escuchado otros cantantes y otras personas que aspiran ser cantantes, gerentes, representantes, productores...

Quizá es por eso que, sin dudar mucho, decide que esa voz le gusta.

El locutor habla bien, todas las palabras que usa están perfectamente pronunciadas y no titubea un segundo al hablar. Suena calmado, placentero, como esas canciones de piano que escucha antes de dormir. Ten quiere escucharlo durante el resto de la noche.

Lamentablemente, el programa está llegando a su fin y el locutor da un mensaje de despedida a sus oyentes antes de recordarles los números a los que pueden llamar, sus redes sociales y correos electrónicos.

En una decisión repentina, Ten escribe desesperadamente en su celular la información antes que la olvide. Tal vez, pueda escucharlo una vez más, hablar con él.

Al final, escucha el nombre del programa y el dial de la emisora, que también incluye en sus notas recolectadas de afán.

—No olviden sintonizar todos los martes y jueves a las 10 de la noche —dice el locutor, hace una pausa corta entre palabra y palabra, enfatizando en los días y la hora—. Hasta aquí los acompañó Qian Kun...  
—Qian Kun. Qian Kun —repite Ten escribiendo en su celular, junto al nombre del programa, la hora y el dial de la radio, completamente diferente al dial de su emisora habitual.

Antes de olvidarlo o incluso arrepentirse, decide enviar un correo al programa. No está seguro si lo leerá, pero nada se pierde con intentar, así que opta por un mensaje corto.

“Hoy escuché tu programa por primera vez...”

Se detiene sin saber cómo seguir. Decirle que le gustó su voz, o que espera seguirlo escuchando mucho tiempo más le suena extraño, y si le dice que espera visitar su programa algún día, sonaría como si estuviera rogando atención y Ten definitivamente no quiere que esa sea la primera impresión que tengan de él. Tampoco sabe si los productores del programa o el mismo Kun leerán su mensaje, de manera que su ansiedad no tiene fundamento.

Sin embargo, allí está, acostado en el suelo y jugueteando con el celular en sus manos, la mitad de un mensaje escrito y su cabeza llena de premoniciones horrendas. Quizá debería llamar a alguien para pedirle un consejo, o alguien que le dijera que dejara de actuar sin pensar, que pensara en su reputación. Antes de que pudiese siquiera buscar el contacto al que piensa llamar, el celular se resbala de sus manos, cayendo con un fuerte golpe en su cara.

Ten maldice y recoge el celular. Antes de hacer un nuevo intento de llamada, ve el mensaje en la pantalla que, aunque con letras pequeñas y oscuras, parece un enorme letrero de neón atravesando toda la pantalla: "mensaje enviado". A esto le sigue una sarta de maldiciones en todos los idiomas que conoce y casi un minuto de dar vueltas en su habitación pensando qué hacer.

Ahora no hay manera que lean su mensaje, no había colocado algo en el asunto, sólo el correo del remitente y lo que pensaba escribir, a medias. Ni los productores del programa y mucho menos el locutor le prestarían la más mínima atención.

La ventaja es que puede enviar otro mensaje más inteligente desde otra dirección de correo, puede hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque la memoria del mensaje incompleto siga grabada en su mente, él la va a ignorar.

Su celular vibra con una notificación, Ten se sienta en la cama para leerla. Es un correo nuevo y el contenido lo deja sorprendido.

"No se encontró la dirección.

Tu mensaje no se entregó a…"

Ten comprueba una y mil veces que la dirección esté bien escrita, e incluso gana la valentía de enviar el mismo correo un par de veces, todas ellas, recibe el mismo mensaje de vuelta. Puede que haya copiado la dirección mal, así que lo ve como una señal del universo que le dice que piense antes de actuar y, después de dejar el celular lo más lejos posible de su cama, decide tomar un merecido descanso.

* * *

El siguiente martes, cumplido como un reloj, Ten busca el dial que había anotado en su celular, pensando que podría escucharlo desde el principio y, si no se mordía las uñas y su cabeza dejaba de darle vueltas, intentar llamar.

Son pasadas las diez cuando ubica la emisora, según lo que había escuchado esa vez, el programa ya debería haber empezado, sin embargo, lo que escucha es una conversación sobre un libro que ha sido publicado recientemente, una voz femenina al aire haciendo preguntas a alguien que definitivamente no suena como Kun.

Es martes, son pasadas las diez y el programa debería estar al aire. Es la emisora correcta, Ten está seguro.

Espera unos minutos, hasta que el programa va a un corte comercial y cuando es evidente que no sabe qué está pasando, que ninguna de las voces masculinas suena siquiera similar a la que espera escuchar, apaga el radio de golpe y abandona el apartamento sin miramientos. Desde el domingo le ha dado la impresión que esta semana no pintará tan hilarante como la anterior y, a estas alturas, ya no le sorprende.

Ha recibido un par de regaños de parte de su representante, o algún productor, le han dicho que “le ponga más corazón a lo que hace”, le han preguntado “¿dónde está el Ten que conocí?, le han dicho “tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso”. Y Ten estaba convencido que ese descanso se convertirá en algo permanente, así que había protestado, conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia.

“Estás estresado”, le habían dicho después y Ten había abandonado el estudio de grabación para dar diez o quizá diez mil vueltas por los alrededores. Solo había vuelto cuando no podía caminar más y su teléfono estaba lleno de mensajes preocupados. Estaba un poco más calmado, pero todavía sentía un nudo en la garganta, algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo y que, ahora está seguro, no desaparecerá por un largo tiempo.

Quizá esté estresado de nuevo, de ahí que quiera caminar y caminar, hasta que ya no pueda más, o hasta que alguien se decida a llamarlo y decirle que vuelva.

Ha caminado unas seis cuadras, y lo detiene una fría brisa que lo hace estremecer. Parece que va a llover, pero en vez de volver a casa, busca una cafetería o alguna tienda que esté abierta a esa hora, pero después de caminar otros minutos, solo ve sórdidos bares y tiendas en servicio, aunque no tenga la misma fama que los ídolos populares, sabe que de pronto le resultará conocido a todo el mundo si se le ocurre entrar a alguno de esos sitios.

Después de unos minutos, se empieza a desesperar al encontrar un lugar donde pueda entrar, y siente una gota caer sobre su nariz, luego otra y otra, hasta que una leve llovizna empieza a mojar las calles.

El primer lugar que ve para refugiarse de la lluvia es una cabina telefónica en una esquina. Parece limpia e iluminada, y aunque hay un par de letreros a un lado del teléfono escritos obviamente por adolescentes desocupados, no tiene mucha elección. Entra a la cabina sacudiendo su ropa, quitándole el exceso de humedad y, de paso, buscando su celular para distraerse mientras el aguacero que acaba de empezar, cesa. 

Después de palpar sus bolsillos lo que parece un millón de veces, encuentra algunas monedas, una envoltura de goma de mascar y un papel arrugado. Con un quejido, recuerda su celular tirado de cualquier manera sobre el cobertor, en su apartamento. 

A falta de su celular para distraerse, lo mejor es llamar a alguien con quien pueda matar el tiempo, que lo haga reír y quizá pensar en otra cosa que no sea la emisora inexistente, su celular olvidado y mucho menos el locutor cuyo rostro no conoce, pero cuya voz le parece la mejor melodía del universo.

Piensa primero en su representante, pero lo descarta enseguida: el tipo se duerme apenas se oculta el sol y se levanta cuando todavía está oscuro. Se le ocurre que podría llamar a Yangyang, sin embargo, está seguro de que, aunque está despierto, está haciendo alguna otra cosa que ocupa el cien por ciento de su atención y es probable que ni siquiera escuche su llamada. Aún peor, quizá la ignore deliberadamente en venganza por la broma que Ten le había gastado tres años atrás.

Su búsqueda de opciones es interrumpida con el timbre del teléfono. Ten contiene la respiración mientras el repiqueteo taladra sus oídos. Lo escucha una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, y luego, la cabina queda en silencio. Los hombros de Ten se relajan y se recuesta contra la cabina del vidrio. Trata de no mirar mucho su reflejo: cansado, enojado, tal vez asustado. Prefiere mirar la calle, los carros que pasan, las parejas con sombrillas. Quizá a Ten le haría bien al fin comprar una sombrilla. O tener una pareja. O ambas cosas, le encantaría tener ambas cosas.

Al mismo tiempo que un trueno retumba, el teléfono vuelve a timbrar. Ten salta en su sitio, tratando de alejarse de ambos sonidos al tiempo, se enreda en sus propios pies y con muy poca gracia, cae al suelo de la cabina. No tiene mucha energía para maldecir, pero al menos toma su tiempo para revisar si tiene alguna herida de consideración y se levanta despacio. Esta vez, el teléfono no deja de sonar después del cuarto timbre y entre más suena, más desesperado se siente Ten.

Quizá sea una broma, o alguna equivocación, tal vez algún tipo de prueba de la empresa de teléfonos o simplemente otra ilusión, como lo de la emisora. De cualquier manera, no hay nada que perder si levanta la bocina, no es como si tuviera afán de hacer alguna llamada y tampoco hay mucho qué hacer allí metido. Apenas la pone en su oído, escucha una voz bastante familiar.

—¡Dejun! —dice. Ese no es el nombre de Ten, y tampoco conoce a alguien que se llame así, pero apenas abre la boca y la otra voz no quiere detenerse— ¿Estás bien? Hace un rato recibí tus mensajes, pero estaba al aire y no podía responder. Luego vino el dueño de la emisora, precisamente hoy se le ocurre ir, parecía que me estuvieran vigilando, fue horrible. En fin, no pude contestar y luego te llamé y no contestaste… ¿Dejun? Ya deberías haberme interrumpido, ¿estás bien?

Ten siente que lo acaban de despertar de un trance, casi le pide a su interlocutor que siga hablando. En su estupor, solo atina a decir una cosa:

—¿Qué?  
—¿Estás bien? Si necesitas que vaya contigo al médico otra vez, solo dímelo.  
—Ah, no... Es que... ¿No soy Dejun? —. Su inflexión termina convirtiendo la frase en una pregunta, y espera que no provoque que la otra persona cuelgue, porque quiere escuchar su voz un poco más.

Y es que está seguro que la voz al otro lado de la línea es Kun, y a juzgar por lo que acaba de mencionar sobre "estar al aire", esta cien por ciento seguro que es el locutor Qian Kun, que escuchó la semana pasada por casualidad y cuya voz no ha salido de su cabeza. El mismo locutor cuya emisora había tratado de localizar antes y no logró encontrar.

A pesar del enojo anterior, hay una sonrisa en su rostro. Sostiene la bocina firmemente contra su oído, esperando

_De repente, todo va mejor hoy,_ piensa.

Durante el silencio que le sigue a sus palabras, Ten siente algo cálido y tranquilo dentro de él, alejado de la lluvia que arrecia afuera. Hay una canción que se le viene a la mente y sin darse cuenta, tararea mientras escucha el movimiento al otro lado de la línea.

Hay un crujido, aunque Kun no corta la llamada. Lo escucha murmurar algo que suena como una pregunta y luego, vuelve a escucharlo

—Este es su número, no me equivoqué, ¿dónde está Dejun?  
—Te juro por todos mis ancestros y todos los dioses que existan que yo no soy Dejun, y no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Estoy en una cabina de teléfono, está lloviendo afuera y no tengo mi celular conmigo. No soy Dejun.  
—Estoy seguro que su número no es de un teléfono público —. Ten casi suelta una carcajada, Kun suena como alguien demasiado persistente.   
—Pues fíjate que definitivamente es un teléfono público, seguro te equivocaste. No es una broma —. Procura decir esta última frase con toda la seriedad de la que es capaz, aunque debe admitir que la conversación lo está distrayendo de su precaria situación actual, no quiere preocupar a Kun. Al otro lado de la línea hay un suspiro derrotado.

—Te juro que, si es una broma, te vuelvo a hacer comer champiñones vencidos y tú te encargarás de las consecuencias —. Aunque Ten no sabe si de verdad está enojado, no puede evitar un ruido de asco. Quiere seguir con la conversación, seguir escuchando la voz medio exasperada, medio derrotada de Kun lo hace sentirse como en una burbuja, ni siquiera piensa en los truenos, ni las gotas rebotando contra el vidrio de la cabina.  
—Pobre Dejun —comenta, con un estremecimiento— ¿Sabes que las intoxicaciones por comida pueden causar la muerte?  
—Y si necesitas algún favor, olvídalo —contesta Kun, como si Ten no hubiese hablado.  
—Ya te dije que no es ninguna broma. ¿De alguna manera sueno como tu Dejun?  
— _Mi_ Dejun... —Kun suelta una risita—, pues no, no suenas como "mi" Dejun. Pero este es su número y tu contestaste. Y no te conozco.  
—No le estoy haciendo nada a tu Dejun. Escucha...—. Hace una pausa y coloca la bocina lo más cerca que puede a la entrada de la cabina, para que Kun escuche el agua cayendo y los truenos que empiezan a alejarse.  
—Está lloviendo, estoy metido en una cabina quién sabe hasta cuándo —. La última parte suena desesperada y a punto de llorar. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento molestar a Kun había pasado de ser una simple forma de pasar el tiempo mientras dejaba de llover a convertirse en una forma de ocultar el desespero que empezaba a alzarse en él por el prolongado encierro. Su reflejo en el vidrio parece tener las ojeras más acentuadas de lo usual y quizá está más pálido. Puede que sea un efecto de la luz blanquecina de la cabina.

—No soy Dejun —dice, haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.  
—Ya entendí, no eres Dejun.

Parece que va a decir algo más, pero se detiene antes de empezar. Ten lo escucha moverse de nuevo y luego un suspiro de alivio.

—Es Dejun —. Lo escucha decir. Se queda quieto un rato y luego, lo vuelve a escuchar más cerca—. Bueno, no sé quién eres, pero si sirve de algo, espero que deje de llover pronto y puedas volver a casa.

Ten se recupera rápido de la sorpresa, y sonríe. Afuera, la lluvia se convierte en un rocío, como si hubiese escuchado la voz de Kun y también quisiera que Ten regresara pronto a casa

—Espero que tu Dejun mejore pronto —contesta.  
— _Mi Dejun_ —responde Kun y resopla. Ten lo escucha reír y luego, silencio, el fin de la llamada.

* * *

Después de su aventura con los champiñones vencidos, Dejun había jurado no volver a tocar alguna clase de seta en su vida. Su promesa iba tan enserio que, cada vez que habían comido juntos durante esa última semana, tenía que aguantarse una inimaginable cantidad de tiempo mientras su amigo escogía hasta el más mínimo pedazo de seta y lo ponía en un plato aparte.

—Siempre puedes pedir algo sin champiñones —le decía Kun, lo hizo sonar como un comentario casual, más que una crítica a su comportamiento o una muestra de irritación.  
—Puedo —le había contestado Dejun, revolviendo el plato con cuidado, buscando más restos de champiñones. —, pero sucede que los mejores platos tienen setas. Y las setas son el problema, no los platos que las contienen.

Kun no decía más y lo seguía mirando, mientras el montoncito en el plato aumentaba a medida que Dejun encontraba otro hongo.

A veces Kun comía las setas que su amigo dejaba o Dejun simplemente las empujaba hacia él con una expresión de disculpa; otras veces el encargado era Sicheng, fiel a su filosofía de procurar no desperdiciar ni un gramo de comida; a veces eran Chenle y Jisung quienes le ayudaban a escogerlas minuciosamente, para luego repartirlas entre los dos. Eventualmente, Kun habia decidido que las próximas veces que cocinara, simplemente evitaría el uso de champiñones, así le descomplicaría un poco la vida a Dejun, al menos mientras éste decidía que era seguro comer setas de nuevo.

Con Dejun enfermo durante la última semana, Kun se había encontrado más seguido en el apartamento, pendiente de él, regañándolo de vez en cuando y, muchas veces, con más tiempo libre, lo que le había permitido desviarse de su rutina usual. Más veces de las que le habría gustado admitir, terminaba el día sentado en su cama e incapaz de seguir concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo o en los mensajes de su celular, su mirada divagaba por el cuarto, como si fuese a descubrir algo nuevo en él.

La verdad, no es que fuese a descubrir algo nuevo. La verdad es que, por más que mirara y tratara de evitar un rincón preciso, sus ojos siempre terminaban pegados al último cajón de su armario, donde guardaba un álbum de fotos que su madre había “olvidado” durante una de sus visitas, ropa vieja que estaba planeando donar algún día y, en el fondo de todo, oculto en el desorden, los papeles y la ropa, una delgada cajita de plástico negra con un CD dentro. Kun no podía evitar mirarlo y una o dos veces, quizá, sacarlo de su caja, leer las letras negras que lo marcaban en una pequeña y pulcra caligrafía y, una o dos veces, escucharlo.

La única melodía que tenía el CD fue la primera que compuso desde que salió de la universidad. No era para nada una obra maestra, se decía a sí mismo, pero era una pieza de la que estaba orgulloso, pues el producto final había llegado tras varias noches sin dormir y un gasto considerable de dinero. Originalmente, quiso proponerle a Dejun que escribiera la letra y cantara, pero no llegó a mencionárselo, pues no quería ilusionarlo con algo que tal vez no resultaría. Tal vez ese había sido el inicio del descenso. Tal vez había sido otra cosa, tal vez eso no era lo que el destino quería de Kun. 

En definitiva, este era el punto al que Kun había llegado y al que se había acostumbrado: le gustaba su trabajo, su nueva zona de confort y, darle ánimo a Dejun para que terminara con su tesis era una de las mejores partes de su día. Nunca se sabía qué comentario se le ocurriría al muchacho.

—Dame más de esos champiñones —le había dicho Dejun esa noche antes de que Kun saliera hacia la emisora. Kun se estremeció pensando en su último año de universidad, su propia tesis y la amenaza para su sanidad que ésta había representado.  
—Ya los tiré todos —le respondió. Le revolvió el cabello y Dejun se dejó caer en el escritorio.  
—Busca más. Prefiero estar vomitando todo el día a tener que leer más de esto —contestó Dejun, señalando un pesado libro en su escritorio.  
—Por favor, ten cuidado con lo que deseas, ¿sabías que la intoxicación con comida puede causar la muerte?

Dejun había respondido con un exagerado gruñido exasperado y después de desearle suerte, Kun había salido. No se dio cuenta que había repetido las mismas palabras que el extraño del teléfono hasta que estuvo en el bus, vacío y silencioso, deteniéndose en una parada junto a una cabina de teléfono en una esquina.

Aunque había evitado mencionarle a Dejun o a cualquier otro de sus amigos aquella llamada extraña, aún no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Incluso cuando desciende del bus y entra al edificio, sigue pensando en el desconocido insistiendo que ése era un teléfono público, que Kun estaba equivocado.

A cinco minutos de empezar su programa, piensa en su voz: sonaba joven, quizá un poco desesperado, pero Kun supone que él también se sentiría así de tener que estar encerrado en una cabina telefónica mientras pasa un aguacero. En alguno de los silencios largos entre su conversación, Kun lo había escuchado tararear una canción que él mismo había tenido metida en la cabeza durante las últimas semanas. Tiene una bonita voz, como de cantante. Se le hace extraño ser capaz de concluir esto con unos pocos segundos de escucharlo y una canción a media voz, sin embargo, también le parece adecuado para describir lo que había escuchado.

—Kun, treinta segundos —escucha y se endereza, preparado para otra noche más de trabajo.

El programa inicia como siempre, con Kun presentándose, recordándoles a sus oyentes la emisora que están escuchando (un “7.11 AM” dicho en diferentes tonos cada noche, para variar) y luego, lee algunos correos electrónicos. Muchos de ellos son de personas como él, noctámbulos intranquilos que han encontrado un consuelo en el programa, varios piden canciones o un consejo. Kun responde con la amabilidad y paciencia que le ha dado su propia experiencia y las largas conversaciones con sus amigos, hasta que, después de casi quince minutos, es hora de las llamadas telefónicas.

La primera que entra es un adolescente que está a punto de entrar a la universidad, después de un ir y venir de preguntas y respuestas, el chico le dedica algunas palabras de agradecimiento y después de brindarle lo más cercano al ánimo que puede a todos los estudiantes que empiezan su etapa universitaria ese año, pasan a la segunda llamada.

—¡Kun! —contesta la voz al otro lado, según el productor, era un oyente que se hacía llamar "Ten"—. De verdad eres tú.

Kun sonríe y aunque los productores del programa parecen un poco alarmados, Kun niega con la cabeza para que no saquen la llamada del aire. La voz se le hace familiar, pero no puede ubicar de dónde.

—De verdad soy yo, sí —responde Kun. El muchacho al otro lado carraspea e intenta decir algo varias veces, todas ellas, se enreda en sus propias palabras y se queda en silencio. Algo en el nerviosismo que logra sentir en el oyente le parece adorable a Kun, aunque no es algo que fuese a decir en voz alta. Después de un rato, Ten al fin logra decir algo.

—Kun, me gusta tu voz —. Kun solo muerde el esfero que está en su mano, de reojo, ve a los productores riendo. Se concentra en la voz, al fin ubicándola como la de aquel chico de la otra vez, que le había contestado de una cabina telefónica cuando Kun intentó llamar a Dejun.

Para disimular su sonrojo, Kun apoya la mejilla en su mano abierta, buscando las palabras. No es la primera vez que escucha a alguien elogiar su voz, pero es la primera vez que alguien lucha tanto para decirlo, como si tuviera un enorme nudo en su garganta, como si fuera una confesión de los más íntimos deseos de su alma.

Y es la primera vez que piensa en todo ello como “adorable”.

—Gracias —logra decir al fin, Ten suelta un ruidito ahogado—, Ten, ¿hay algo que quisieras escuchar esta noche? —. El tono en que lo dice le suena algo sugestivo, pero asume que es el único con esa impresión, los productores han dejado de reírse y lo miran con la misma seriedad de todos los días.

Al otro lado de la línea, Ten hace una pausa, murmura un leve "no lo sé", antes de tararear esa misma canción que Kun había escuchado tararear al desconocido del teléfono la otra noche. Trata de prestar más atención al sonido de su voz, a algún ruido de fondo que le pueda indicar si de nuevo esta en una cabina de teléfono en medio de un aguacero.

—Tu canción favorita —dice Ten al fin. Kun sonríe y asiente, aunque sabe que Ten no lo puede ver.  
—Vendrá justo en un minuto. Gracias por comunicarte con nosotros, Ten.  
—Ah, sí, claro —lo escucha decir, suena distraído.

Cuando las primeras notas de la canción empiezan a sonar, y Kun intenta volver a la llamada con Ten, éste ya se ha ido.

* * *

_Ten_ , piensa, curioso.

Es en realidad bastante curioso que la persona que llamó a su programa haya sido la misma con la que había conversado unos días atrás en una llamada telefónica que le parecía de otro mundo.

Todavía estaba pensando en ello, y durante el programa del martes siguiente, había estado esperando de nuevo su llamada. No tenía razón alguna para ello, al menos no una razón clara, quizá simplemente quería decirle que lo recordaba de aquella vez de la cabina, quería saber si la lluvia se había demorado mucho en pasar, si se había enfermado con el frío, si estaba bien.

Era curiosidad, como cuando era niño y había pensado que sería buena idea seguir a un gato que vio deambulando por las calles. Anduvo tras al animal a través de parques y estrechos callejones, trepó muros y se resbaló un par de veces en algo húmedo. Solo se detuvo cuando el gato entró por la puerta trasera de una casa y el pequeño Kun había mirado a su alrededor rompiendo en llanto al darse cuenta que estaba perdido.

Se sentía de la misma manera, curioso por saber si habría más llamadas, y en qué dirección lo llevarían la voz de Ten, la forma en que le parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida, pero no lo conocía para nada.

Quizá al final se diese cuenta que estaba perdido, pero al menos cuando eso sucediera, evitaría llorar.

El programa de ese día había terminado sin una llamada de Ten, pero bastantes de estudiantes de universidad. Es común escuchar sus voces somnolientas al otro lado, darles ánimo para lo que les queda del año escolar, felicitarlos por sus logros o aconsejarles que no se dejen aplastar por sus fracasos. Kun recuerda sus propias dificultades en cada una de sus voces, y les habla con la misma paciencia que tuvo que tenerse a sí mismo al terminar la universidad.

Tiene ganas de un café. No le importa si no puede dormir en lo que queda de noche, pero de repente extraña el sabor amargo de la bebida a altas horas de la noche y a primeras horas de la mañana.

Un par de cuadras antes de la parada de bus, ve un café. Es pequeño, sutil y casi pasa desapercibido. De hecho, Kun está bastante seguro que hasta el martes anterior, allí había una tienda de ropa, la cual no está a la vista ahora, siendo reemplazada en algún momento por el café. Kun se detiene ante la puerta negra de madera, en el vidrio hay un simple dibujo de trazos negros: el tallo largo de una flor y sus semillas flotando, sopladas por un viento invisible.

Dentro del café hay un par de clientes, la suficiente cantidad para convencerlo de que no es un mal sitio, Kun abre la puerta y empieza a buscar una mesa.

Lo primero que escucha, es la música. Las voces suaves de los cantantes se mezclan armoniosamente con las guitarras en melodías modernas y agradables. El interior del café es más amplio de lo que Kun había creído antes, las paredes de ladrillo rodeando las mesas y sillas, todo iluminado con luces tenues de color amarillo, que le dan un ambiente acogedor.

Todas las mesas están cerca a la pared, con dos o tres sillas que le recuerdan a las salas de estar antiguas. Sobre cada mesa, hay un pequeño florero y dentro de este, algunos dientes de león blancos y otros amarillos. Probablemente sean flores artificiales, pues, aunque Kun no sabe mucho de flores, está casi seguro que un diente de león real no sobreviviría fácilmente en ese ambiente. 

Encuentra al fin un sitio que le llama la atención en un rincón. Otra mesa de madera con dos sillas frente una a la otra, con un florero azul y los dientes de león dentro de éste. Se sienta en una de las sillas y siente el confort como una bienvenida a casa.

Kun examina el menú encima de la mesa y se decide por una bebida sin demorar. Un mesero joven se acerca a la mesa a tomar su orden y se aleja después de decirle con voz animada que no se tardará mucho.

Mientras su café llega, Kun se toma el tiempo de sentirse más cómodo. Piensa en la cantidad de veces que ha estado allí, para luego caer en la cuenta que es la primera. A decir verdad, el recuerdo de la tienda de ropa es tan lejano que los detalles son borrosos e inciertos. La cafetería, en cambio, ha estado ahí toda la vida, sus particularidades claras y familiares. Kun se lo atribuye al ambiente, la música, a la cómoda silla, al olor a café del interior. Es como dos mundos diferentes: el café y el exterior, separados tan solo por una ventana.

Afuera, casi no hay gente. Kun ve a una chica paseando a su perro, uno que otro carro pasando y, en la esquina, una cabina telefónica. De nuevo, piensa en la llamada aquella vez, el aguacero al otro lado de la línea. Se vuelve a preguntar si el muchacho al otro lado de la línea llegó a salvo a casa, pues una cabina no parece el lugar más ideal para escampar de la lluvia.

Kun levanta la cabeza al escuchar al joven mesero volver. Se pregunta si su expresión alegre es porque de verdad le gusta estar allí a semejante hora o es un requisito de servicio al cliente, o aún peor, que el muchacho estuviese ocultando su cansancio con esa expresión.

Al verlo más de cerca, le parece que la primera opción es la más acertada. El chico suena verdaderamente alegre de estar allí.

Después de que Kun le dijera que no quiere comer nada por el momento, el muchacho se aleja, las manos metidas en el bolsillo delantero de su delantal y su cabello rosado balanceándose ligeramente a cada paso. De verdad es joven. Y aunque no se había fijado bien en el nombre de la etiqueta que llevaba pegada en el delantal, Kun pensó en darle una buena propina tan pronto saliera.

El café huele bien y está lo suficientemente caliente como para ser agradable, y no tanto como para quemarlo. De todas maneras, Kun sopla un poco antes de beber el primer sorbo. 

Luego, escucha una voz justo al frente suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin mucha demora, cap 2 de una vez.   
> Aquí hay:   
> Taeyong, Sicheng y un mesero sin nombre, pero que todos sabemos quien es.

**_ii._ **

“Dandelion” es un nuevo café al que Ten se había decidido entrar después de descubrir que no era tan nuevo como le parecía.

La cosa era que estaba seguro que en esa esquina había una tienda de ropa gótica. Había estado justo al frente hace poco tiempo, dentro de la cabina telefónica mientras estaba lloviendo a cántaros, y después de la llamada con Kun, solo podía distraerse con lo que fuera que estuviese a su alrededor. Y en lo primero que se fijó fue en la apariencia de la tienda: todo negro, morado o rojo, ropa de cuero, enormes botas; la decoración con esqueletos de plástico, terciopelo rojo. Era llamativo, aunque no fuese su estilo.

Se había encontrado en esa misma cabina telefónica otra vez, cuando había hecho una segunda llamada a Kun. Un intento a ciegas, para ver si lograba comunicarse con él de nuevo sin hacerlo parecer como si fuera algún acosador. La tienda seguía ahí, cerrada, siempre lo había estado.

Honestamente, casi nunca pasaba por allí, así que no se había fijado si la tienda permanecía abierta o cerrada, o si tenía algún horario de servicio. Pero estaba seguro que se hubiese dado cuenta si hubiesen abierto un nuevo local, esas cosas saltan a la vista sin importar cuán pequeño sea el establecimiento.

Lo que tiene más claro es que un día, con ánimo de entrar a la cabina de nuevo, vio que la tienda no estaba y en su lugar, había un pequeño local con una puerta negra, en el vidrio de la puerta, un dibujo de un diente de león con sus semillas al viento.

Era tarde y era la primera vez que veía un café abierto relativamente cerca de su apartamento. Ten había entrado.

Una vez allí, olvidó pensar que el lugar era nuevo. Se sintió como si estuviese en casa. No su apartamento, con su cama a medio tender, ropa tirada por ahí y restos de comida chatarra abandonados en la basura. Era antes: el apartamento que compartió con uno de sus compañeros de universidad. Era mucho antes: su casa en su ciudad natal, llena de ruido y vida. Era muchísimo antes: las calles que solía caminar cuando era pequeño.

Era lo que antes había tenido, y que había dejado atrás antes de decidir que quería hacer una vida con su voz.

No despreciaba lo que tenía ahora, pero como todas las cosas que se repiten y se repiten, estaba en búsqueda de algo nuevo, una explosión que lo removiera y lo despertara.

La explosión llegó en forma de un invasor a su mesa en el último rincón del café. Ten estaba seguro que nadie lo vería allí, y que había tantas mesas desocupadas que ésta pasaría desapercibida, sin embargo, el extraño está sentado ahí, como si nada, mirando el menú sin siquiera reconocer la presencia de Ten.

El mesero, un muchacho de cabello de un pálido color rosado, se acerca a la mesa con paso ligero, dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo cliente. Ni siquiera se fija en Ten, y éste, aunque ligeramente ofendido, se detiene antes de hacer cualquier reclamo para escuchar al cliente frente a él. No se fija en _qué_ ordena, presta más atención al tono de su voz, a la forma en que vocaliza las palabras y hace una pregunta al mesero.

Puede que Ten esté perdiendo la cabeza, pero está seguro que el invasor de su sitio es Kun.

Ten ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando el mesero se aleja, tampoco se queja por no haberle dicho a Kun que la mesa ya estaba ocupada. Nada de eso importa.

Solo importa Kun sentado frente a él, mirando por la ventana y de vez en cuando, contestando mensajes en su celular. Recuesta la cabeza contra el vidrio, fijándose en los carros pasar, una joven llevando a su perro con una gruesa correa roja, su mirada se detiene en algo. La curiosidad de Ten le gana a su intención de no reventar esta frágil burbuja, y voltea la cabeza con toda la delicadeza que es capaz, mirando en la misma dirección que Kun.

Desde donde están, se puede ver la cabina de teléfono, la luz blanca palideciendo su interior, un afiche pegado a un lado del aparato, la bocina negra reposando perfecta en su lugar.

Su momento eterno se acaba cuando el mesero deja la bebida frente a Kun, y le pregunta una vez más si hay algo que desee comer, ante la negativa de Kun, el joven se aleja y esta vez, Ten juraría que le ha dirigido una mirada traviesa, como si supiera perfectamente que está haciendo al dejarlos en la misma mesa.

Ten saca su celular para ver la hora, comprendiendo al fin que Kun, (o quién cree es Kun), por alguna razón, no lo ve. Su celular se ha quedado sin batería, y Ten no carga una batería portable ni algo similar, tampoco lleva un reloj y la cafetería está desprovista de cualquier indicador de la hora. Solo le resta probar a preguntarle a Kun.

—Disculpa, ¿me podrías decir qué hora es? —le pregunta, con la esperanza que tampoco escuche su voz y Ten tenga que preguntarle a otro cliente. Kun, que acababa de tomar su café en la mano, levanta la mirada y la forma en que salta al ver a Ten habría resultado graciosa de no ser por el café que se riega y cae a la mesa.

Ten está seguro que escucha al mesero cerca de ellos ahogar una risita, pero evita mirarlo.

—¡La mesa estaba vacía! —exclama Kun.  
—Eso no es importante, ¿estás bien? ¿te quemaste? —contesta Ten, pasándole algunas servilletas. Kun mira su pantalón y su chaqueta, que están afortunadamente secos, y luego recibe las servilletas de Ten y limpia lo que se había regado en la mesa, que había sido muy poco.  
—Estoy bien, estoy bien… De verdad, te juro que la mesa estaba desocupada.  
—No hay problema. Aunque… de hecho me preguntaba por qué no me habías visto.  
—No lo sé —. Kun coloca las servilletas húmedas a un lado y, una vez superado el inconveniente, vuelve a mirar a Ten—. Si te incomoda, puedo ir a otra mesa.  
—En realidad, no. Pero… —Ten hace una pausa, mencionar que sabe quién es puede resultar raro, dadas todas las extrañas instancias de sus encuentros. Sin embargo, no puede contenerse.

—Esto va a sonar rarísimo —le dice—. Pero, ¿sé quién eres? Es decir, tu voz, tu voz. Me suena familiar.  
—Puede ser... —contesta Kun, el resto de su respuesta se pierde en su mirada suspicaz hacia Ten.  
—Lo siento, en serio, suena rarísimo —. Ten hace una mueca y toma un sorbo de café—. Qian Kun, de la emisora 7.11 AM, el programa de los martes y jueves por la noche.

Lo dice lo más rápido que puede, sin ninguna entonación ni preocupación por hacerse entender. Kun no se pierde ni una sílaba y ríe suavemente cuando Ten termina su frase.

—Pues sí —le dice—. Ese soy yo.  
—¿En serio? —. Ten se inclina, acercándose a Kun, que no parece intimidado por la corta distancia y mantiene su mirada fija en él—. No sé si me recuerdas… ¿Soy Ten? —. Espera unos segundos, hasta que Kun asiente, confirmando que sí lo recuerda.  
—Llamaste al programa la semana pasada —le dice Kun. Ten sonríe, y se acomoda en la silla, aliviado.   
—Estaba empezando a pensar que eras producto de mi imaginación —. Kun inclina la cabeza, sin comprender—. Es que… Bueno, no encontraba tu programa cuando buscaba la emisora en la radio, y tus redes sociales no existen.  
—Eso es imposible —contesta Kun—. Me acuerdo perfectamente de la llamada, y de lo que dijiste.  
—Fue una coincidencia. Cúlpalo a él —le dice Ten, señalando a su celular sin batería sobre la mesa—. No había batería, quería llamar a la emisora y era la hora del programa. Iba pasando por acá, y decidí hacerlo.  
—Ya veo —. Sin hacer mención al hecho que aparentemente Ten había memorizado el número telefónico de la emisora, Kun saca su propio celular y busca algo en él, luego, se lo muestra a Ten. Allí está, en toda su gloria, una de las páginas de redes sociales de su programa, recién actualizada con una foto de Kun con el grupo de productores. Ten mira su celular, como si lo estuviese acusando de algo.

Es extraño. Ten está seguro que escribió el nombre correcto de la emisora, que buscó la página web correcta y ninguna de las dos existía. Toma otro sorbo de café para disimular su nerviosismo y ve a Kun haciendo lo mismo. Ambos dejan el pocillo sobre el plato al mismo tiempo y comparten una mirada extrañada.

—Hay otra cosa —dice Kun, la cautela evidente en su mirada—. Eres el mismo que contestó el teléfono la otra vez.  
—Cuando querías hablar con… ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
—Dejun.  
—Soy yo, pero te juro que no sé qué pasó. Estaba lloviendo, entré a la cabina y de pronto el teléfono sonó.  
—Y tú contestaste.  
—No sabía qué hacer —. Ten se muerde el labio durante el minuto que sigue a la corta discusión. Kun parece estar evaluando la sinceridad de sus palabras, le da vueltas al pocillo en la mesa, hasta que se vuelve a recostar contra la ventana. 

—Ah, Dejun —comenta Ten, solo para romper el hielo—. Tu Dejun, ¿está mejor?  
— _Mi_ Dejun —contesta Kun, el “mi” que dice suena enojado, como si lo estuviesen forzando a decir algo que no le gusta.  
—Está mejor —continúa Kun—, y tú, ¿regresaste rápido a casa ese día?  
—Sí. Más o menos. Tuve que esperar un rato más, y luego pude volver. De hecho, estaba en esa cabina —le dice, señalando la cabina que Kun había estado mirando antes.  
—Ya veo, me parece bien—. Kun se muerde un labio antes de continuar— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Como hace rato me dijiste algo extraño, te voy a preguntar algo raro también.  
—No hay problema.  
—¿Quién eres exactamente, Ten?

Puede que sea una pregunta filosófica, del tipo “¿quién eres y para dónde vas?” que han visto tantas veces en los talleres de autosuperación que hacía su compañía. Puede que sea una pregunta sincera, porque Kun no tiene idea de quién es.

—Pues… Ya sabes, Ten… Bueno, mi nombre es algo más largo, pero me puedes llamar Ten, ese también es mi nombre —. Kun asiente y entrecierra los ojos, buscando alguna falsedad en la información—. Soy cantante… Eh… No sé qué más decirte, eso es todo.

Kun escribe algo en su celular y luego se lo muestra a Ten, es un motor de búsqueda con su nombre y la palabra “cantante” junto a él. No hay ningún resultado. 

Ten sabe que es cantante, todavía no ha perdido la cabeza. Pero tampoco sabe por qué su nombre no sale como resultado en la búsqueda. Hace una pausa buscando las palabras para responder. Ve al mesero de pelo rosado pasar por el lado de su mesa hacia el fondo de la cafetería y se le ocurre una idea. Al verlo volver cargando una bolsa negra, Ten le hace una seña, el muchacho se acerca.

—¿Me podrías prestar tu celular, por favor? —le dice—. Necesito buscar algo urgentemente y el mío no tiene batería, el de él no sirve.

Antes de que Kun pueda protestar, el mesero ríe y le entrega su teléfono a Ten. Éste busca su nombre y allí está en los resultados, sus canciones, sus discos, sus vídeos musicales. Abre uno de ellos y se lo muestra a Kun, quien lo mira con sorpresa.

—Eres tú. Cantas baladas.  
—Soy yo. Canto baladas —responde Ten, cerrando la búsqueda que acaba de hacer y devolviéndole el celular al mesero—. Gracias, perdón por la molestia.

—No hay problema —contesta el muchacho, algo travieso en el tono de su voz—. Con permiso —. Tanto Kun como Ten asienten vagamente y el muchacho se aleja, tarareando una canción por lo bajo. Ten cree reconocer la canción, pero no le hace mucho caso.

Kun está mirando su celular como si de verdad estuviese dañado, incluso vuelve a buscar el nombre de Ten sin resultado alguno. 

—No sé qué decir —admite al final.  
—Yo tampoco —dice Ten.

Es ciertamente extraño. Ni siquiera puede encontrar una broma que hacer acerca del asunto. Sin decir más, bebe el resto de su café despacio, mirando de vez en cuando a Kun, cuyos ojos están fijos en el florero de la mesa y los dientes de león frente a él. Lo ve levantar una mano, acercarla a las flores y tocar sus pétalos de plástico con algo similar al anhelo escrito en sus ojos.

Cuando toca las semillas blancas, éstas se desprenden y caen sobre la mesa, una a una. La reacción de Ten es automática, piensa en su niñez, arrancando plantas de la tierra y haciendo volar sus semillas lo más lejos posible. Se agacha ante las que quedan sobre la mesa y las que la flor aún tiene y las sopla.

Las semillas se desprenden y se esparcen por la mesa, por el mantel y por el espacio que hay entre ellos, Kun las sigue con la mirada y sopla también las que se acercan a él. En un juego recién creado, ambos soplan y soplan, hasta que los diminutos puntos blancos se alejan, meciéndose con delicadeza en la corriente. Muchas de ellas caen en las dos tazas vacías, otras en sus sillas y muchas de ellas, tal vez, en su ropa.

Una sola semilla queda prendida a la planta, Ten la toca con suavidad y Kun le sonríe. Suave, delicado, tranquilo. Ten ha visto mucha gente sonreír y de muchas maneras, pero esto le parece completamente nuevo, y a Ten se le viene a la cabeza la idea de seguirlo viendo sonreír, escuchar su voz muchas veces más y tenerlo así, frente a él, cuanto tiempo fuese posible.

No es una idea desagradable. 

* * *

Está sentado en una silla en su estudio, atento a las instrucciones de uno de sus productores, pero viendo como éste había salido para recibir una llamada urgente, Ten había decidido tomar un descanso.

Su única compañía en ese momento, es Taeyong, un productor miembro de su compañía y amigo de toda la vida de Ten.

Después de insistirle casi todos los días, Taeyong había logrado convencerlo de volver al estudio, grabar otra canción, intentarlo una vez más. Ten decía que sólo le había hecho caso porque a pesar de conocerse desde siempre y haber trabajado para la misma compañía por un largo tiempo, esta sería la primera vez que trabajarían juntos en una canción.

—¿Tú qué harías si conocieras a alguien que es de acá pero no lo es? —le pregunta Ten. Porque Taeyong siempre tiene respuestas creativas a preguntas raras, nunca le ha cuestionado sus ideas y, sobre todo, porque sabe cuándo Ten está bromeando y cuándo no, incluso en las ocasiones que nadie más lograría ver a través de su cara de póker.

Esta vez va en serio, así que al escuchar la pregunta que formula Ten, Taeyong da varias vueltas en la silla, haciendo un ruidito que le indica que está pensándolo.

Ten lo deja cavilar un rato, consciente que la pregunta que acabó de hacer no es fácil e incapaz de darle todo el contexto a su amigo, no porque pensara que él no le iba a creer, sino más bien porque sentía que era algo que debía vivir para entender. Solo contándoselo, Taeyong no comprendería lo que Ten sintió, ni lo que pensó, ni el vacío que siente en el estómago cuando piensa en Kun.

Aún después de esa vez en el café, Ten seguía encontrando semillas de diente de león pegadas a su ropa. En un esfuerzo por conservarlas, las dejaba metidas cuidadosamente entre las páginas de un libro. No sabía por qué las guardaba, pero se había convertido en una labor rutinaria, y no la podía dejar de lado. 

Quizá era porque una parte de él aún creía que Kun era producto de su imaginación. Que el mismo Ten había creado una emisora imaginaria, un par de llamadas ficticias y toda una serie de conversaciones que, en realidad, nunca habían sucedido.

Otra parte de él, una enorme parte de él, quiere conservar el recuerdo, los restos de la explosión que lo había dejado tan aturdido, de la que solo recordaba cortos segundos y algunas expresiones y miradas.

Está pensando en Kun, en la forma que lo mira sin comprenderlo, pero como si lo conociera desde siempre, la forma que habla con él, como si quisiera conservar lo que obtenga de él por lo que le queda de vida, la forma en que de verdad le presta atención y sonríe cuando habla.

Está pensando en que quizá, todo esto es un sueño cruel y se va a despertar de repente, a un lado del camino, con resaca y ropa de tres días atrás.

—¿Un extranjero? —aventura Taeyong, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Kun tenía cierto acento, difícil de distinguir en la radio, pero un poco más evidente una vez estuvieron hablando en el café. Pero no, eso no es a lo que se refiere.

—No, no es eso… ¿Cómo te lo explico? —Ten se pasa las manos por la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello, mientras busca las palabras—. Imagina esto: De casualidad, ves a alguien que parece real, lo vuelves a buscar, pero parece como si no existiera. Un día, esa persona se aparece frente a ti, y resulta que sí existe. Todo apunta a que es una persona normal y corriente, aunque parezca que no.  
—¿Un fantasma?  
—No. Es alguien que existe, ahora, en el presente. La puedes tocar, escuchar, otras personas la escuchan, y le hablan. Incluso aparece en internet. A veces.  
—¿Estás alucinando? ¿Estás metido en algo raro?  
—Nada de eso, lo juro. Dime, Taeyong, ¿qué harías?  
—Alguien que de verdad existe, pero parece como si no… —Taeyong vuelve a dar vueltas en la silla. Ahora que lo ha dicho, Ten comprende lo loco que suena, no le sorprendería que Taeyong lo mandara a descansar un rato.

Casi menciona a Kun, a Kun y su emisora imposible de encontrar, el café que tomaron el jueves pasado. Los minutos que pasaron en silencio, soplando semillas de dientes de león entre ellos.

Casi lo menciona, pero Taeyong habla antes que él:

—¿Como si estuviera en otra dimensión? —le dice. Ten se pone de pie de un salto, y luego se deja caer sentado en la silla. Es la única forma de explicar todo esto. Dos dimensiones diferentes que han encontrado un punto de conexión.  
—Eso —le contesta. Taeyong asiente y espera a que diga algo más—, siguiendo con mi pregunta, ¿qué harías en ese caso?  
—Yo… Quizá no tendría esperanza alguna. Está en otro plano después de todo —. Mira a Ten con algo de tristeza, y aunque Ten no sabe cuál es la expresión de su propio rostro, algo le dice que es bastante similar a la de su amigo. Baja la mirada, concentrado de pronto en organizar una pila de papeles en la mesa frente a él.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —le pregunta Taeyong. Ten no pierde un segundo en contestar.  
—Un libro. Me pareció interesante, y quería saber qué harías tú, un romántico empedernido, ante esa situación.

Taeyong ríe suavemente, luego vuelve a voltear la silla, dándole la espalda a Ten.

—Bueno —le dice—. Quizá tendría un poquito de esperanza.

Esta vez, es el turno de Ten para reír.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, encontrarse con Ten en el café se había convertido en una rutina que Kun empezó a anhelar.

Solían encontrarse los martes y jueves, después que el programa radial de Kun terminaba. Al salir, caminaba un par de cuadras, veía la puerta negra con el diente de león pintado en el vidrio y su interior con luces amarillas, y entraba. En el mostrador, siempre encontraba a dos muchachos: el mesero de pelo rosado de la otra vez y últimamente, uno de cabello negro que siempre le sonreía a Kun amablemente.

Se sentaban en la mesa del rincón, y cada vez que terminaban su café uno de los dos estiraba la mano hacia los dientes de león en el centro.

—Juraba que eran de plástico —le había dicho Ten una vez. Kun había pensado lo mismo, pero todas las veces, después de un leve golpe o un soplo, las semillas se desprendían y caían a la mesa. A veces Ten las soplaba con energía hasta que todas quedaban pegadas a su ropa, otras veces, era Kun el que tomaba la iniciativa.

Había pasado casi un mes de constantes encuentros y conversaciones hasta altas horas de la noche. Le sorprendía lo fácil que era hablar con Ten, podían empezar con una conversación tonta y terminaban en un tema completamente distinto, Kun nunca se daba cuenta cuando pasaban de un tema a otro, solo seguía el hilo de la conversación, preguntaba y respondía. Las dos tazas de café entre los dos humeando, los dientes de león esperando el final de su charla y los dos hablando, sin poder parar.

El café es el único lugar donde ha visto a Ten. Lo había buscado, pero no había podido encontrar la compañía donde él decía trabajar y aunque sabe que es verdad, aún no puede creer que pareciera que Ten no existe.

El primero que encuentra una teoría, es Ten.

—Dimensiones diferentes —le dice—. Hay puntos donde nos encontramos, y este es uno de ellos.  
—¿Y la emisora? —. Ante la pregunta, Ten se encoge de hombros.  
—Solo sé que puedo escuchar el programa cuando tengo suerte. Si estoy en el lugar correcto y el ambiente correcto, escucho estática no importa la emisora en la que esté, y luego… ¡Bam! Ahí está Kun.   
—La llamada… —Kun hace una pausa y mira hacia la esquina. Allí está, solitaria y vacía como todas las noches, casi triste con la blanca luz adentro, la cabina telefónica. Se la señala a Ten y éste asiente. Tal vez Ten solo se pueda comunicar con él por medio de esa precisa cabina.  
—Supongo que tiene sentido —comenta Kun, mordiéndose una uña. 

Esa era la única explicación, y esa era la idea con la que habían recorrido todas estas semanas de encuentros y conversaciones. Pensando que la otra persona al frente suyo era de otra dimensión. Impensable, intocable.

En un momento de silencio durante el que Ten está mirando por la ventana, a Kun se le ocurre pensar que nunca ha tenido alguna clase de contacto físico con él. Ni siquiera un apretón de manos o un toque en el hombro. Se han limitado a sentarse el uno frente al otro y hablar y hablar.

Ten le había dicho mucho antes que le parecía que Kun era un producto de su imaginación, y de repente, Kun se pregunta si todo esto no será más que un sueño. Algo que ha estado entretejiendo en su imaginación para pasar los días de aburrimiento, las noches de insomnio. Quizá esté creando todo esto porque es lo único que puede crear sin correr el riesgo de desilusionar a alguien, no tiene qué preocuparse por triunfar o fracasar. Tal vez, los últimos vestigios de su imaginación, y de paso, su cordura, habían quedado grabados en un CD escondidos en el fondo de un cajón, negándose a salir, así como el mismo Kun se negaba a sacarlos.

Después de noches de intranquilidad, Kun había borrado de su computador todo rastro de la pista y aunque hubiese querido tirar el CD a la basura, quemarlo y enterrar las cenizas en un horrendo jardín al otro lado del mundo, optó por guardarlo, esperar que la inspiración volviera en vez de forzarla. Y todavía estaba esperando, la oportunidad de sacar el CD de nuevo, a que su inspiración volviera.

Quizá todo esto fuera irreal. Y cuando Kun se levantase, se encontraría de nuevo en su apartamento, las paredes cerrándose sobre él, su respiración acelerada y el recuerdo de Ten alejándose de él a toda velocidad, deshaciéndose en el viento, quedándose guardado en el más oscuro cajón de su memoria.

Sin pensarlo y con lentitud, estira su mano hacia la de Ten.

Sin pensarlo y sin mirarlo, coloca su mano sobre la de Ten. 

La siente real, muy real. Tibia y delgada, pero no frágil. Ten parece sorprendido por un instante, mira a Kun y a la mano de Kun sobre la suya; su mirada solo pierde su intensidad y concentración cuando mueve su mano y la acomoda entre la de Kun, de manera que ahora sí están tomados de la mano. Le da un apretón, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando y le estuviese asegurando que sí, él es real, esto es de verdad.

—Estaba pensando…—empieza a decir Kun.  
—No, no pienses, no eres bueno para eso.

Kun tiene una expresión ofendida, y Ten ríe. Es ahí, en esos momentos, que Kun cree ver algo más allá de la niebla. Algo que se asoma y empieza a renacer en él, una pieza que creía perdida. Solo ve los contornos difuminados, escucha el sonido distorsionado, pero es algo, y una parte de él, quiere verlo cada vez más claro, escucharlo mucho mejor. Recuperar lo que había dejado en el fondo del cajón.

—Creo que sé lo que estás pensando —le dice—. Estabas pensando en que esto te parece irreal, raro. Como de otro mundo. Estabas dudando. Déjame que sea el que dude, Kun. Tú eres el encargado de estar seguro.  
—Tengo derecho a dudar —le responde Kun—. No sé por qué está pasando esto, ni cómo empezó, ni si terminará y cuando termine, no sé _cómo_ terminará. No sé qué va a pasar, y tú no sabes tampoco y eso…

Como si hubiera perdido el aliento, Kun se detiene y respira profundamente. Mira a todas partes, a su mesa, a su taza, a la taza al frente suyo, al florero. Mira a todas partes menos a Ten. No se ha dado cuenta que estaba apretando su mano hasta que Ten le devuelve el apretón, más fuerte. Kun levanta la mirada, su mandíbula tensa, un escozor en los ojos, el estómago revuelto y la sensación de que, por primera vez en su vida, le fallan las palabras para decir todo lo que tiene que decir.

Es como un incendio, piensa. Una llama que alguno de los dos había encendido de manera inconsciente y que había ido creciendo con el pasar de los días, hasta convertirse en eso, un incendio. Una vez todo acabara, solo quedarían cenizas, los restos de algo emocionante de lo que solo ellos dos habían sido testigos.

También es como una luz. Kun piensa en un pasillo largo, oscuro e interminable, piensa en sí mismo caminando pegado a la pared, temeroso de tropezar una vez más y eventualmente trastabillando en busca de la luz que había empezado como un diminuto punto, que cada vez iba creciendo más. Kun caminaba hacia él, aun sosteniéndose de las paredes, aun tropezando de vez en cuando, pero siempre fijo en lo que veía. 

—Es cierto —comenta Ten—. No lo sabemos, y no podemos hacer nada para saberlo, ¿podemos no pensar en eso?

Kun deja caer la cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla, mirando al techo. Su pulgar acaricia los dedos de Ten, memorizando cada detalle: sus uñas largas y bien cuidadas, la cicatriz en uno de sus dedos, una curita en otro. No se detiene, ni siquiera cuando sus pensamientos sobre el incendio amenazan con quedarse para siempre en su cabeza, ni siquiera cuando Ten menciona entre risitas que el café debe estar frío ya.

No importa, no importa mucho. Jamás ha importado. Esa es su conclusión. Puede que esté desafiando a algo o alguien más grande que él, pero en este momento, se siente capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera, siempre y cuando pueda seguir teniendo algo como esto.

—Por ahora no pensemos en eso —le dice a Ten, quien responde con una caricia en su mano.

Se quedan ahí, una mano enlazada en la otra. Ninguno de los dos se acerca a los dientes de león esta vez y aunque las horas se alargan y Kun jura que va a amanecer con ellos ahí dentro. No está seguro que haría si los meseros les dijeran que tenían que irse pronto.

* * *

Kun llega a su apartamento cuando el cielo empieza a aclarar, lo que lo hace sentir un poco arrepentido de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el café. Hay otra parte de él, la que estuvo hablando con Ten hasta la madrugada y que miró todos los detalles de su rostro hasta que pudo recordarlos hasta con los ojos cerrados, esa parte, no se arrepiente para nada.

Aún siente el calor de la mano de Ten bajo la suya, la sinceridad en su voz al pedirle que no pensaran en el asunto y luego, el abrazo que le había dado al despedirse. Aunque lo tomó por sorpresa, Kun había hecho lo posible por responder el gesto con todo el afecto que podía mostrar en ese momento, sin dejar entrever las dudas que seguía teniendo.

Porque en realidad, todo esto tenía que acabar alguna vez, tan repentinamente como había empezado. De eso, Kun estaba seguro.

 _Tú eres el encargado de estar seguro_.

Las palabras de Ten lo hicieron detenerse en mitad del pasillo, frente a la puerta del apartamento. Kun estaba seguro, completamente seguro que esto iba a acabar, y también estaba seguro que no quería que acabara. Pero si no sabía cuándo, ni cómo llegaría el final, no podría hacer mucho para evitarlo. Sólo podía verlo venir y esperarlo, no con los brazos abiertos, pero al menos, con la certeza de que lo que había sucedido en el camino se quedaría con él para siempre.

Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra de frente con Dejun, que va de salida. Ambos se quedan quietos, mirándose fijamente y esperando que el otro hable.

—Hasta ahora llegas —le dice Dejun, al fin.   
—Ah, sí —. Kun se rasca la nuca, interesado en los zapatos en la entrada. Aunque está tratando de evitar la mirada de su amigo, los zapatos sí son interesantes, pues hay un par que no reconoce.  
—Oh, _gē_ —le dice Dejun, en tono bromista. Baja el volumen de su voz al escuchar el eco en el pasillo—. Kun- _gē_ ya creció y está pasando noches fuera…  
—No es eso —le dice Kun, antes de que pueda continuar. Retrocede un paso, ocultándose en la parte oscura que la luz del interior de su apartamento no ha iluminado, esperando que Dejun no note su sonrojo.  
—Tienes que irte, ¿no, Dejun? —le dice—. Vete, vete. Que te vaya bien.  
—Ah, es cierto —. Dejun se arregla los zapatos y sale del apartamento—. Antes que se me olvide, _gē_ , hay visita. Pero no te preocupes, duerme lo que quieras, él todavía está dormido. Nos vemos. Voy a comprar algo para la cena, no te molestes en cocinar.

Kun no se siente con la energía de alcanzar a Dejun y preguntarle quién es el aparente invitado. Deja sus propios zapatos junto a los de su visitante y al verlos más de cerca, está un poco más seguro de quién es. Y aún más seguro que no quiere lidiar con él sin haber dormido un poco.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, entra a su habitación y sin preocuparse por un pijama, se deja caer en la cama, cayendo dormido unos pocos segundos después.

Lo despierta un ruidito a su lado, algo entre un gruñido y un quejido. Adormilado, Kun se da la vuelta y ve una silueta, casi totalmente cubierta con una cobija. Oye otro quejido de parte de la figura, y aún somnoliento, solo hay un nombre que se le viene a la cabeza. 

—¿Ten? —. Incluso estira una mano, para destaparlo, ver como luce medio dormido. Está a punto de hacerlo, quiere hacerlo, pero la figura se descubre primero y la profunda voz que oye, junto con el rostro que se asoma, definitivamente no son de la persona que quería ver.  
—¿Quién es Ten?  
—Qué ca… Sicheng, ¿Tú qué haces acá? —Kun quiere darle una patada, o ahorcarlo, o las dos al mismo tiempo. Trata de calmar su susto y se acomoda sentado en la cama, mirando a Sicheng a su lado.  
—Visitando. Te estuve esperando después de tu programa. Sé que le dijiste a Dejun que ibas a llegar tarde, pero nunca esperé que “tarde” fuera al otro día. ¡Llegaste casi a las seis de la mañana!  
—Dejun me pudo haber dicho que estabas en mi cama, podría haber usado la de él… —Se detiene al ver la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Sicheng, ya debería conocerlo, pero él se las arregla para sorprenderlo cada día—. Le dijiste que no me dijera —agrega, Sicheng asiente, alegre.

Conoce a Sicheng desde su último año de colegio. En realidad, lo conoce de mucho antes, pero solo había sido durante ese último año que habían empezado a juntarse. Tenían amigos en común, y después de una larga tarde de karaoke, antes de unas vacaciones de verano, resultaron tomando el mismo camino a casa. Solo cuando llegaron, Kun se dio cuenta que vivían uno al lado del otro. Desde ahí, Sicheng siempre le reprocharía su falta de atención y a partir de ahí, se habían vuelto inseparables.

La cosa con Sicheng, era que, según él mismo, sí se fijaba en los detalles. No hay nada de malo en ello, pero Kun no quiere tener que explicar lo que ha estado sucediendo los últimos días, semanas, meses. No sabe cómo explicarlo, pero sabe que tendrá que prepararse, porque Sicheng también es terco e insistente. Sabe qué preguntas hacer y cómo hacerlas para provocar la respuesta que desea.

Evita lo inevitable poniéndose de pie, a sabiendas de que Sicheng está pendiente de cada movimiento mientras Kun se pasea por el cuarto, arreglando las cosas, colocándose un par de medias nuevas y, finalmente, abandonando el cuarto para ir a la cocina. Unos segundos después, ahí está Sicheng.

—Es mediodía —comenta Kun.  
—Es mediodía —repite Sicheng, enseguida, agrega lo que Kun no quería escuchar—: ¿Quién es Ten?  
—¿Qué quieres almorzar? Puedo hacer algo rápido si tienes mucha hambre.  
—Estaría bien hasta con un sándwich. De hecho, sí, un sándwich es rápido. ¿Quién es Ten?  
—Un sándwich… —Kun se entretiene revisando la nevera. Hubiese esperado preparar algo que requiriese toda su concentración, pero la petición de Sicheng está bien, puede hacer un sándwich complicado, para no prestarle atención a la pregunta.  
—Sin tomate. ¿Quién es Ten?  
—De todas maneras, no tenemos tomate. Recuérdame decirle a Dejun que compre.  
—Te lo recordaré. ¿Quién es Ten?  
—¿Frío o caliente? —Kun está dispuesto a evitar el tema a como dé lugar, deja salir un largo suspiro, sintiendo a   
Sicheng justo detrás suyo.  
—Caliente. ¿Quién es Ten?  
—¿Prefieres té o soda? —le pregunta Kun, no lo mira, porque si lo mira, va a ceder. Y tal vez ya está empezando a fastidiarse.  
—Té. ¿Quién es Ten?

Kun deja caer todo lo que tenía en las manos. La comida cae sobre la mesa, pero el cuchillo choca estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Incluso cuando escucha a Kun inhalando y exhalando profundamente y su palma se apoya en la tabla de madera, pareciendo buscar algo que tirarle, Sicheng no se inmuta y su expresión seria está concentrada en Kun. Se cruza de brazos y alza la barbilla.

—¿Quién es Ten? —pregunta, por enésima vez.  
—Mierda, ¿por qué preguntas tanto?  
—Porque si no lo dejas salir, te va a hacer explotar, tú sabes cómo eres cuando te guardas las cosas por mucho tiempo.

Kun abre y cierra los puños, todavía buscando algo sobre el mesón para lanzárselo a Sicheng. Se detiene al último segundo, la mirada seria de Sicheng sobre él, antes que vuelva a formular la pregunta, sale de la cocina, sin preocuparse por parecer agresivo, ni la fuerza del empujón que le da al salir.

—Sólo es una pregunta, no hace falta que te pongas de malgenio —le escucha decir.  
—No hace falta que preguntes tanto, entonces —contesta Kun, cerrando la puerta de su habitación de un fuerte portazo.

Un rato después, escucha el crujido de los cojines del sofá y se asoma a la puerta de su cuarto, para ver a Sicheng sentado en el sofá, concentrado en un programa de televisión.

Es desesperante, porque no sabe qué decir. Es probable que la primera reacción de su amigo sea incredulidad, o que piense que esté metido en algo raro. Sabe que sonará estúpido tratando de convencerlo y prefiere entonces unos minutos de tensión, a tener que dar explicaciones ilógicas. Y es aún más desesperante porque sabe que no merecía la reacción que tuvo. 

Sicheng no levanta la mirada cuando Kun pone el plato frente a él, tampoco se inmuta cuando se sienta a su lado ni al sentirlo acercarse a él. Ambos ven la televisión y comen en silencio, esperando que pase algo, que alguno de los dos diga algo. Al terminar, Sicheng apaga el televisor y se voltea hacia Kun.

—Te estaba presionando, lo siento —le dice.  
—Ah, no. Yo… Supongo que no debí haber gritado. Mira, es que… es complicado. Y con “complicado” no quiero decir que tengamos una relación complicada, eso es otra situación totalmente diferente. Lo que quiero decir es que es complicado de explicar. Es la cosa más rara que me haya pasado en la vida.  
—Entiendo… —. Y esta vez, no parece tan insistente como siempre. Aunque habían compartido conversaciones difíciles, y situaciones aún peores. Sicheng parece comprender que esto supera a Kun, quizá piense que será mejor dejarlo hasta ahí—. Si no quieres hablar, entiendo. Pero si vas a hablar, te prometo que no te juzgaré.

Kun estira las piernas, busca las palabras, y una vez las encuentra, las deja salir. Una por una, como el torrente de un río, todo lo que ha pasado y hablado y vivido durante esos últimos días sale sin control. Sicheng lo escucha pacientemente, no se distrae ni un segundo. Solo lo detiene para servirle un vaso de agua.

Le habla de la primera vez, de aquello que había escuchado solo desde la perspectiva de Ten, quien había escuchado su programa radial por pura coincidencia, pasa por la llamada a la emisora, luego el café, y lo que había dicho el amigo de Ten. Termina con la última conversación, la promesa de no pensar en todo eso por ahora, aunque Kun se había pasado gran parte de su tiempo pensando demasiado en todo el asunto. 

Cuando termina, Sicheng está mordisqueando un pedazo de galleta. Le había ofrecido una a Kun, pero este se había negado, temiendo que cualquier cosa que tomara en sus manos revelara el temblor que tenía.

—Tienes razón, es lo más extraño que recuerde que te haya pasado —comenta Sicheng, su tono casual, pero su expresión indicando que en realidad lo estaba analizando. 

Y aunque Kun no espera que su amigo le dé una solución, no puede evitar sentirse un poco desilusionado con su respuesta. Normalmente, Kun es quien tiene la respuesta a todo, y si no la tiene, puede buscar a Sicheng, que también tendrá una respuesta, o intentará buscarla a como dé lugar. Esta vez, ambos se han quedado en blanco.

A su lado, Sicheng hace un ruido sorprendido, como si se le hubiese acabado de ocurrir algo. Se pone de pie y Kun lo sigue con la mirada mientras entra a su cuarto. Quiere saber qué está haciendo allí y empieza a ponerse de pie, hasta que escucha un cajón abrirse, y a Sicheng revolviendo su contenido.

Kun se queda absolutamente quieto, no se le ocurre salir corriendo al cuarto y apartarlo del cajón, volver a guardar el condenado CD y dejarlo allí hasta que se perdiese en su próxima mudanza. Solo puede cerrar las palmas de sus manos en el espaldar del sofá, apretarlo hasta que la tensión en sus nudillos es insoportable, su respiración es superficial y se acelera a cada segundo, todo él lleno de una tensión inexplicable, una ansiedad de la que no ha podido deshacerse en tres años, y que aún le sigue afectando.

Cierra los ojos, concentrado en otra cosa, buscando un ruido que le haga olvidarse del cajón, de Sicheng revolviéndolo, de la pregunta que su amigo le hace, pero que no quiere responder. Se arrodilla en el sofá y piensa.

Piensa más allá de las cuatro paredes, mucho más allá del cielo nublado y el sol que lo espera detrás de las nubes. Su mente se mueve a través de los recuerdos de tardes después de la escuela corriendo de aquí para allá, estudiando hasta que caía dormido, recibiendo su diploma de graduación. Con cada inhalación ve algo diferente, e inevitablemente, el hilo que ha ido siguiendo lo lleva al café. Al café, a la emisora que empieza a llamar “suya”, tantas voces que ha escuchado, tantas cosas que le han dicho que han quedado grabadas en él. Piensa en una llamada, una llamada en particular que luchaba por articular lo que quería decir.

De nuevo, el café, estar apartado de todo y de todos, una voz cuyo tono no podía borrar de su memoria, entonando canciones que no conocía, pero que hacían que aquello que era borroso tiempo atrás empezase a tomar forma, a verse más claro y a sentirse más sólido bajo su escrutinio.

Su respiración vuelve a la normalidad, el recuerdo de la ansiedad y los nervios no desaparece, pero logra contenerlos lo suficiente como para dar el otro paso. Relaja los dedos y suelta el espaldar del sofá, el crujido de la madera bajo los pies de Sicheng ahora más claro a sus oídos.

Hay una idea formándose en su cabeza, algo a lo que no creería volver jamás. El monstruo que había dejado crecer antes a punta de dudas y preocupaciones se encogía bajo el peso de lo que estaba pensando, de la voz que estaba escuchando.

Cuando Kun abre los ojos, Sicheng tiene el CD justo en frente de él. Seguro nota algo en los ojos de Kun, porque sonríe de esa manera que indica que sabe más de lo que deja entrever.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que quieres hacer —le dice. Kun toma el CD en su mano, lee los caracteres escritos con marcador permanente una y otra vez. Sus manos no tiemblan, su corazón está calmado.  
—Creo que sí —responde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap 3!  
> Renyang!   
> Otro mesero que resulta conocido, una canción que creo debe ser conocida y... plantitas hipsters inspiradas en las suculentas que tiene mi mamá.

Una semana después de que Ten había terminado de mudarse a su nuevo apartamento, Yangyang se apareció frente a la puerta con una enorme caja en sus brazos. En un principio, Ten había pensado que se trataba de alguna clase de licor, después pensó que se trataba de algún electrodoméstico, una licuadora o una máquina para café.

Al observar la caja con más detenimiento, vio que lo que había dentro era una selección de suculentas, esas pequeñas plantitas de variadas formas y colores que Ten había visto solamente en jardines de señoras adultas y _hípsters_. No era algo que hubiese esperado tener, y mucho menos algo que hubiese esperado que Yangyang comprase. Yangyang, sin embargo, es impredecible como un terremoto y, tal como un terremoto, tiende a mover las cosas a su antojo, sin reparar mucho en cómo quedan al final.

Aunque comparar a Yangyang con un terremoto le parecía bastante preciso, a Ten no le parecía que lo que hiciera fuese del todo insensato o descuidado. Al contrario, siempre le había parecido que había una conveniente cantidad de intención en lo que hacía, incluso si era algo casual. Lo había comprendido y lo tenía siempre presente desde que el chico había escrito su número en un cuaderno de Renjun, alegando que no tenía otro lugar donde escribirlo, para luego recibir alegremente una llamada del mismo Renjun. Después de incontables mensajes, llamadas y conversaciones, allí están, juntos todavía, viviendo en el piso superior a la florería de Renjun, inseparables a pesar de los años.

De manera que Yangyang debía tener alguna intención con la enorme caja que contenía al menos dos docenas de plantitas _hípsters_. Ten no se consideraba parte de este grupo, tampoco era una señora adulta y no sabía en qué otro grupo de personas estaban categorizados aquellos que tenían suculentas.

Aunque usualmente podía entenderlo sin esforzarse mucho, esta vez había _algo_ que Ten no podía ver en el siempre activo proceso mental del chico al frente suyo, así que se había limitado a mirar las suculentas con curiosidad, y luego a Yangyang colocando dos en el alféizar de su ventana.

—Necesitas plantas —le dijo. Ten no creía necesitar plantas, pero lo dejó seguir—. Estas no requieren mucho cuidado, solo tienes que colocarles agua y dejarlas al sol. Al menos así haces algo diferente y dejas de vivir en la compañía. Te conviene no dejarlas morir, voy a estar vigilándote y visitándote.  
—No vivo en la compañía —le dijo Ten.  
—Eso dices tú, hasta los visitantes te conocen. Ya sabes, tienes que hacer algo diferente, o te vas a quemar. Te digo por experiencia propia que eso no es lindo. 

Después de eso, no se había quedado mucho rato más, diciendo que debía llevar otras plantas a sus padres y el resto a Renjun antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

De esa manera, Ten había resultado con dos regalos inesperados y la promesa de constantes visitas de parte de Yangyang. Parte de él se preguntó qué otra cosa nueva traería con cada visita y la otra, una parte muy pequeña y distante, solo rogó que no cometiese algún error y las plantas murieran. Era solo cuestión de cuidados, muy pocos cuidados, Ten era capaz de eso.

Mas tarde, ese día, habia recibido un mensaje de Renjun.

“ _Yangyang dice que deberías ponerles nombres_ ”, leyó.

Luego, recibió otro: _“No sé de qué habla, pero suena urgente. Deberías ponerles nombres, a lo que sea_ ”.

Después, uno más: “ _Dice que te refieras a ellas como tus hijas y así puedes salir del trabajo sin problema. ¿Está hablando de las plantas? En fin, le voy a decir que te escriba desde su propio celular. Perdón si te causa problemas._ ”

Eso había sido casi un año atrás. Las plantas en cuestión aún descansan en el mismo lugar que Yangyang había escogido para ellas, en perfecto estado. Ten las ha estado observando durante lo que parece horas. Parece que las ha cuidado bien, porque han crecido, una de ellas tiene un tallo extraño que sale de la tierra y se enreda a su alrededor, delgado pero fuerte. La otra tiene unas diminutas flores moradas y cuando Ten se acerca, ve el capullo de otra flor creciendo.

Se pregunta que haría Kun si le regalara una suculenta.

En realidad, se pregunta para qué carajos le gustaría darle una suculenta o cualquier tipo de regalos, venidos al caso.

No sabe qué significaría, qué cambiaría para ellos si le diera un regalo. Si hiciera algo inesperado como un terremoto, y lo removiera todo sin aparente intención, pero con todo el propósito del mundo.

_¿Qué haría Kun?  
_ _¿Qué haría yo?  
_ _¿Qué he hecho yo?_

Ya no sabe qué está pensando. Se ha dedicado a evitar lo que no puede, una explicación a lo que está sucediendo, una razón. Pero no logra encontrar algo que haga esto más comprensible. Quizá todo esto fuese su propio terremoto, quizá todo esto no sucedía con intención alguna, sino solo porque sí.

No sabe qué va a pasar. Ni porqué esto está pasando. No sabe nada.

Solo sabe que quiere ir de vuelta al café. Que quiere tomar la mano de Kun o dejar que él tome la suya, no importa. Pero no quiere que sea solo en el café, en una escondida mesa en un rincón bajo los ojos curiosos de los dos meseros. Quiere tomar su mano afuera del café, entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kun mientras caminan sin rumbo por las calles, dejarlo escuchar los demos de las canciones que ha grabado porque Kun tiene ideas geniales cuando se trata de música. Quiere llevarlo a su apartamento, o ir al de él, dejarse caer en el sofá como si fuera el propio, ver una película juntos mientras Ten se acercaba de a poco y al final se acurrucaba contra él, los dedos de Kun acariciando su cabello distraídamente.

Quiere eso, quiere exactamente eso. Hoy, y todos los días. Quizá también quiere regalarle una planta, porque no sabe qué más darle para que lo recuerde, quiere hacer tantas y tantas cosas que se siente abrumado.

Lo que hace, eventualmente, es llamar a Yangyang.

—Tú tienes una tienda de flores, ¿cierto? —le pregunta tan pronto el muchacho contesta. Ya sabe la respuesta, y ya sabe la reacción de Yangyang, pero quiere iniciar la conversación con la misma broma de siempre, hacerlo parecer casual.  
—No. Ese es Renjun —le contesta Yangyang, con el tono cansado de alguien que ha dicho lo mismo un millón de veces, Ten sonríe.  
—Cierto, es Renjun…—Hace una pausa dramática y escucha el quejido de Yangyang incluso a través del ruido al otro lado de la línea—. Como andan pegados todo el tiempo, ya no sé qué hace el uno ni el otro.  
—Vienes cada semana, es imposible que no lo sepas. No creo que me hayas llamado sólo para eso —le dice Yangyang y Ten lo oye murmurar algo en voz baja, lejos de la bocina del celular—. Antes de que digas algo más, estás en altavoz.  
—Aunque eres adorable cuando estás enojado, no te llamaba solo para eso. Cuéntame lo que sepas de los dientes de león.  
—Dientes de león… —Yangyang lo piensa un rato y luego, como si esa fuera su especialidad, le cuenta todo lo que sabe. Al otro lado de la línea, Ten escucha a Renjun interrumpiéndolo cada tanto con los detalles que ha olvidado o alguna información adicional que quiera darle.

Ninguno de los dos pregunta por qué necesita saber eso, ni le prestan mucha atención a la petición que les hace al final de la llamada. Ten se promete darles algo en agradecimiento algún día, hasta que el tema se desvía a un programa de lo sobrenatural al que ambos están pegados últimamente. Solo en ese momento y, antes de recibir más detalles, Ten les agradece apresuradamente y corta la llamada.

* * *

Es martes, faltan cinco minutos para las diez y puntual como siempre, Ten se sienta junto a su mesa de noche, donde tiene el radio. En una mano, tiene un pequeño y rudimentario sobre de papel; su otra mano, descansa sobre la mesita de noche, esperando la hora de inicio del programa, preparado para cambiar de emisora si era necesario. Puede que lo fuera, puede que no.

Habían pasado casi seis meses, y a punta de ensayo y error, Ten había descubierto como llegar a la emisora. Lo primero que había hecho, fue buscar el dial, lo cual había sido completamente inútil, luego había intentado lo mismo, pero a otra hora del día. Cuando se dio cuenta que esto no funcionaría, esperó junto al radio, pendiente de una señal o un movimiento.

Su señal había sido la estática, el fuerte ruido que interrumpía la programación normal, y que le taladraba los oídos, invadiendo todo el espacio a su alrededor y cerrándose sobre él desde todos los ángulos posibles. Después de un rato, escuchaba una de dos cosas: la canción que marcaba el inicio del programa o la voz de Kun en mitad de una frase. Así logró comprender que la única forma que tendría de escuchar la emisora y, por consiguiente, el programa de Kun, sería esperar la estática, aguantar el fastidio por un minuto y luego, allí estaba.

A partir de ahí, se había sentado religiosamente todos los martes y jueves desde las diez de la noche hasta las once, escuchando, riendo, imaginando a Kun más cerca de lo que estaba. Al Kun del café, al Kun que le devolvía las patadas que Ten le daba bajo la mesa, al Kun que no se tomaba en serio los comentarios que Ten hacia sobre su elección de café, al Kun que había tomado su mano y no la había dejado ir durante un rato, al Kun que soplaba las semillas de diente de león sonriendo como un niño.

Ten imagina a Kun en todas las formas que ha visto, y en las que no ha visto también. Deja que esa y otras ideas divaguen en su mente durante una eternidad, hasta que Kun anuncia que quedan unos pocos minutos para el final del programa. 

Entonces, siguiendo el acuerdo al que habían llegado desde aquella primera vez, Ten se levanta, comprueba que esté presentable y sale en dirección al café. A paso rápido, a veces sonriendo, a veces cantando a media voz, todas las veces con el corazón haciendo remolinos en su pecho.

Tras caminar unas pocas cuadras, lo primero que vez es la luz de la cabina telefónica. Hoy la luz está ahí, pero Ten la ve parpadear un par de veces, como si el bombillo estuviese muy desgastado y se fuese a apagar de un momento a otro. Frente a la cabina, pequeño y familiar, está el café que parece como su segundo hogar. Ten verifica que el sobre todavía siga en su bolsillo antes de entrar y empuja la puerta, lo primero que ve es a los dos meseros. Siempre los dos, a toda hora, en todo momento. Uno de cabello rosado, otro de cabello negro. Ambos con una amabilidad constante que a veces le ponía un poco de los nervios.

—¡Bienvenido! —le dice el mesero de cabello negro al ver entrar a Ten. Se acerca a él y con expresión tranquila, lo acompaña a la mesa. Es una atención que, según Ten ha visto, solo reserva para él o Kun. Le gustaría decirle que no lo hiciera, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo sin parecer grosero.  
—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta el mesero.  
—Hasta ahora, sí —. Ten se acomoda en la silla, y lee el menú con detenimiento.  
—Me parece bien —. El muchacho escribe en su libreta lo que Ten está ordenando, aunque lo sabe de memoria, ya está acostumbrado a esto—. Ya sabes que puedes esperar todo lo que quieras, no hay problema. El programa de Kun- _hyung_ ya terminó y está en camino —agrega. Le da un golpecito con el bolígrafo al bloc donde anotó la orden y se despide con un movimiento de la mano, recordándole a Ten que su orden no tardará mucho.

Ten no le presta atención ni al gesto, ni a la recomendación. Mira al mesero alejarse, y pasar tras el mostrador, dirigiéndole alguna palabra alegre a su compañero. Sabe que los dos meseros los conocen por su nombre y se dirigen a ellos de forma casual y amigable, cosa que ni a él ni a Kun les molesta demasiado. Sin embargo, no logra recordar el nombre de este chico, ni el de su compañero, por más que piense en ello, tampoco sabe si ha habido algún momento en que los muchachos hayan mencionado sus nombres.

—Ten —. La voz que ya conoce, y que reconocería hasta en el más estrepitoso de los tumultos, aparece de repente, como si Ten lo hubiese invocado sin proponérselo.  
—Kun.  
—Me dijeron “pasemos un rato viendo Netflix”. Juré que era literal—comenta Kun. Tiene una expresión indignada que hace que Ten empiece a reír a carcajadas, aunque Kun protesta, suelta una risita al final.  
—Deberías haberlo sabido —le dice Ten. Kun se encoge de hombros por toda respuesta y saluda con la mano a uno de los meseros que se dirige a ellos. 

Después que Kun recibe su café, viene otra conversación, lo inevitable que ambos han estado pensando, que Ten tanto temía y que Kun admite no le gusta pensar. Hablan, porque tienen que hacerlo, y porque no pueden seguir retrasando el asunto, aunque sea difícil y a veces las palabras se nieguen a salir.

Kun es el primero en empezar, usa la misma voz que tiene en la radio cuando habla con sus oyentes, es cálido, tranquilo, comprensivo, simple en sus palabras. Le dice, sin muchos preámbulos, que, aunque han pasado sólo seis meses, y ha habido muy pocos encuentros entre ellos, han sido los suficientes para sentirlos como algo de toda la vida. Como si Ten hubiese estado allí siempre presente y siempre a su lado. Se siente, Ten sabe, de la misma manera que ellos se sienten cuando están en el café: No recuerdan un momento en su vida en que no hubiese estado, la imagen del otro se ha incrustado tan profundamente en sus vidas, que no ven recuerdan ni pueden pensar en cómo era todo antes.

A medida que Kun habla, Ten asiente. Está poniendo en palabras eso que Ten no podía, aclara lo que lo ha confundido durante estos días. Lo ha ayudado incluso a desenredar lo que lo había agobiado últimamente.

La cosa es que, en poco tiempo, se ha convertido en un elemento fijo en su rutina, los martes y jueves, los días que más esperaba cada semana y cada vez que pensaba en las horas pasadas en el café, un corto tiempo que guardaba como el más valioso tesoro.

Ten sonríe, sigue asintiendo. Y está a punto de responderle, de explicar lo que ha pensado y de, finalmente, mostrar lo que creía seguía oculto de él. Kun lo mira expectante, pero no puede empezar a hablar, pues ve dos sombras al lado de la mesa. Ambos voltean la cabeza al mismo tiempo, para ver a los dos meseros de pie junto a ellos, con las manos detrás de la espalda y la seriedad escrita en sus rostros.

—Lamentamos interrumpir —dice el muchacho de cabello negro, y se rasca la cabeza, dudoso—. Creo que tenemos que decirles algo.  
—¿Es algo malo? —comenta Ten—. Al fin se cansaron de nosotros y nos van a sacar, ¿no?  
—¡No, no, no es eso! —. El chico sacude las palmas de las manos abiertas frente a él, enfatizando su negación.  
—Jamás podríamos echar a nuestros clientes favoritos —comenta su compañero.  
—Es que… Bueno, la cosa es que sabemos que ustedes pasan mucho tiempo acá, siempre nos saludan y siempre se despiden de nosotros. Nos caen bien, y por eso hablamos y sentimos que debíamos decirles algo importante.  
—Tendremos que cerrar el café —dijo su compañero. 

Ten mira a Kun, que le devuelve una expresión que parece preocupada, intranquila. Algo brilla en la visión periférica de Ten, y él desvía la mirada hacia fuera, hacia las calles que empiezan a humedecerse con una leve llovizna. No ignora la luz de la cabina que al fin se apaga.

* * *

Los meseros no están sonriendo, quizá eso es lo que haga todo esto mucho más extraño. Kun no cree que tengan razón alguna para compartir la información de su pronto cierre con ellos, pues no le parece que se conozcan demasiado para ello, a pesar de la familiaridad del trato que ha surgido entre ellos a lo largo de estos meses. Alcanza a pensar que en verdad él y Ten son sus clientes favoritos, y que se han abierto un espacio lo suficientemente profundo en los corazones de los dos muchachos que hayan creído conveniente hacerles saber la noticia.

Ambos meseros tienen ahora una expresión pesarosa, las manos frente a ellos y varias disculpas que habían dicho cuando al fin Kun y Ten pudieron controlar la sorpresa producida por el anuncio.

Tanto Ten como Kun les habían dado gracias por comentarles y miraron a los dos muchachos mientras se alejaron a paso lento y se sentaron tras el mostrador. Kun se distrae un rato mirando a la calle, el paisaje que ya conocía de memoria y que tenía algo nuevo el día de hoy: la lámpara de la cabina telefónica estaba apagada. Al no encontrar las palabras correctas, opta por tomar un largo sorbo de café, ahora frío después de todo lo que le acababa de decir a Ten. Su mano roza la del muchacho al frente suyo, pero ninguno de los dos hace ademán de tomar la mano del otro, ni siquiera comparten una palabra o una simple mirada durante un largo rato, quizá hasta que sus tazas están vacías y uno de los meseros se ofrece a servirles otra, según él “como regalo de despedida”.

—Qué bonita forma de dañar una buena noche —comenta Ten, en un susurro.  
—Me alegra saber qué piensas que era bonita —le contesta Kun—. Supongo que nos queda la emisora, ya encontraremos otro lugar.  
—¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que no quiero tener que encontrar un lugar?  
—Te diría que estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero que ninguno de los dos sabe de estas cosas, así que no sabemos cómo encontrar otro lugar. Te diría que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que ya no podamos más y luego… Luego pensaremos qué viene después. 

Ten cierra los ojos, y Kun espera, contando cada inhalación lentamente y sintiendo un leve soplo de aire en su rostro con cada exhalación. Tras diez segundos, Ten no abre los ojos, y sigue con su improvisada meditación, de manera que Kun recuesta la cabeza contra el vidrio y se concentra en el incambiable exterior.

El CD aún reposaba en su maleta a su lado, esperando que Kun tomara la iniciativa, dijera más de lo que ya había dicho, al fin se atreviera a enterrar los nervios que él mismo había creado. Tiene que hacerlo antes que se arrepienta, sabe que, si desperdicia esta oportunidad, ya definitivamente no habrá otra. Una vez atraviesen la puerta y cada uno tome su camino, es el punto final.

Antes de que pueda moverse, hay un chirrido. Kun sacude la cabeza, deshaciéndose de lo que quedaba de sus pensamientos y ve a Ten arrastrando la silla hasta que queda pegada a la de él, en una especie de sofá improvisado.

—Hay algo que pensé hacer —le dice. A pesar de estar separados por los brazos de la silla, Kun siente el calor del hombro de Ten junto al suyo, el roce de su cabello contra su mejilla cuando recuesta la cabeza en su hombro, ve el movimiento de su pecho cuando suspira una vez más, como si no hubiese pasado casi cinco minutos suspirando una y otra vez.

Si estuvieran en un sofá de verdad, esto sería muchísimo más cómodo, pero se las tienen que arreglar con lo que hay y lo que hay son dos mullidas sillas pegadas una a la otra y una mesa de madera al frente, dos tazas de café y un florero con dientes de león adentro. Dos meseros que hablan en susurros y con las cabezas muy juntas y otros clientes que ignoran su existencia.

 _Quizá_ , piensa Kun por primera vez, _estén en otra dimensión, como nosotros_. _Quizá, alguno de ellos esté a punto de perder lo mismo que nosotros cuando cierren el café._

_¿Perder qué?_

_Perder a Ten_. Es la respuesta más obvia, y la que parece más relevante. Luego viene otra pregunta que es aún más relevante.

_¿Qué es Ten para mí?_

La pregunta resuena tan clara en su mente que cree que la ha dicho en voz alta, pero al ver que Ten no reacciona, logra evitar la tensión en sus músculos y se acomoda mejor en la silla, tratando de no molestar a Ten recostado en su hombro.

Es una pregunta con una respuesta sencilla, a primera vista. Es algo evidente, que no pasaría desapercibido para nadie. Está seguro que incluso Jisung, que suele pasar lo obvio por alto, lo notaría. Han sido seis meses y un par de encuentros semanales y una o dos llamadas donde Kun casi puede ver la sonrisa en su rostro; han sido seis meses de conversaciones y juegos infantiles, preguntas profundas sin respuesta y preguntas tontas con miles de respuestas.

Ese pedazo de él que creía se había ido junto con su inspiración, se había ido a otra dimensión y había encontrado su camino de vuelta a él en la forma de este chico que tenía la voz de un milagro, la energía de diez mil tazas de café y una sonrisa que podía ver hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Era eso, era eso y todo lo que esperaba vivir después, el sueño que había tenido cuando terminó su carrera universitaria, las tardes soleadas con el sol cosquilleándole las piernas, el suave pelo de un gato bajo la palma de su mano y esa misma mirada que le decía que no se perdía de nada.

Despacio, aunque sin dudarlo, Kun toma la mano de Ten en la suya, juguetea con sus dedos un rato y luego, entrelaza los dedos, Ten se acerca más a él. Kun piensa que, de estar en su casa, ya se habrían quedado dormidos.

El silencio es interrumpido por un susurro, tras unos segundos, Kun nota que es Ten, cantando una canción, la misma que había solicitado en la emisora la primera vez, cuando había dicho “tu canción favorita” y que, efectivamente, era la canción favorita de Kun. En ese momento, no le había prestado demasiada atención; ahora que sabe lo que sabe, (o al menos, lo tiene como hipótesis), se le ocurre pensar que no sabe por qué _ambos_ conocen la canción.

—Oye —le pregunta. Ten mueve la cabeza un poco—. No te muevas, solo escucha. Esa canción, la que estabas cantando… La conozco, cuando me dijiste que pusiera mi canción favorita, era esa y cuando estabas tarareando en el teléfono, era esa canción. ¿No se supone que alguno de los dos no la debe conocer? Con eso de que estamos en dos dimensiones distintas y todo…

Ten lo considera durante unos segundos, rascándose la barbilla con la mano libre. Solo se mueve para tomar otro sorbo de café y luego, vuelve a su puesto en el hombro de Kun.

—No lo sé —dice al fin—. La escuché una vez en… la radio, creo. O creo que fue un demo de un productor… O en la televisión… No lo recuerdo.  
—La verdad, yo tampoco —le dice Kun. Mientras Ten respondía, también trataba de pensar en dónde había escuchado la canción, pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta. Siempre había asumido que había sido en la estación, dado su trabajo, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que no era así.

Ten saca su celular, empieza a escribir algo en el buscador, pero se detiene antes de siquiera empezar la palabra. Levanta la cabeza para mirar a Kun.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se llama? —le pregunta. Kun niega con la cabeza, solo recuerda que el título de la canción empieza con la letra “p”, sin embargo, tratar de recordar el nombre completo es imposible. Después de un rato, dirige una mirada desconcertada a la taza de café en frente suyo, como si ésta tuviese todas las respuestas.

Ten gruñe frustrado y deja el celular en la mesa, murmurando groserías que Kun nunca había escuchado en su vida. Todo esto es frustrante, es cierto, pero también le causa cierta gracia, incluso cuando siente que ha invertido todo lo que lleva dentro en esto, encuentros casuales en un café, esperando llamadas telefónicas, un proyecto de canción que no sabe si será. Aunque se siente como poco, le da la impresión que ha sacado todo de sí y quizá es la frustración de saber que todo ello llevará a nada, lo que le resulta un poco hilarante, así que hace lo único que puede hacer en ese momento: ríe. Ríe hasta que Ten deja de lanzar palabrotas al aire y suelta una carcajada, ríe hasta que le arden los pulmones y hay lágrimas en sus ojos, ríe sin importarle si los están mirando como si estuviesen locos.

Y cuando al fin dejan de reír, los ojos llorosos y músculos adoloridos, comparten una mirada como muchas otras que han compartido y una sonrisa como tantas que han pasado entre ellos. Son dos universos físicamente distintos, pero tan similares, a pesar de todo. Separados por un puente que no saben cómo cruzar y que se está derrumbando poco a poco, sin posibilidad de reparación.

El momento que Ten rebusca algo en su bolsillo es el mismo en el que Kun escarba en su maleta, sin planearlo, ambos colocan algo sobre la mesa: un pequeño sobre de papel y una cajita de plástico negra.

Hay una canción de fondo, la misma que a Ten a veces canta en voz baja, la misma que Kun coloca cada tanto en su programa y la misma que el mesero tararea con su voz jovial y relajada mientras pasa junto a ellos para traer algo del fondo de la tienda.

Ambos la escuchan y ambos deciden ignorarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí por hoy.   
> El resto vendrá al fin de semana (creo?)


	4. Chapter 4

**_iv._ **

Ten había examinado el CD por un largo rato, leyendo una y otra vez las letras negras del título de una canción escrito en la parte superior, Kun hablándole con voz lenta y suave sobre algo que todavía conservaba como una herida escondida en el fondo de su corazón. Sin haber sido capaz de interrumpir, Ten lo había escuchado, y lo había escuchado aún más claramente cuando le dijo que era para él. Que quería que Ten pusiera su voz a la canción que allí estaba.

—Puedes hacer los arreglos que quieras —le había dicho—. Pero cántala tú. Solamente tú —. Y su voz había sonado un poco autoritaria con esta última frase, pero Ten no lo mencionó, solo volvió a mirar el CD y a Kun, uno después del otro, buscando los detalles que se había perdido, los que necesitaba memorizar.  
—Ningún arreglo —respondió—. La quiero tal y como está acá o no quiero nada.  
—Me parece bien —Kun asintió al tiempo que respondía y se había asegurado que Ten guardara bien el CD en su maleta.

El CD ahora reposa en su mesita de noche, junto a su celular y el radio que se ha convertido en su compañía constante. A su lado, sentado en la cama y con el garbo propio de un abogado en medio de un importante caso, está Renjun, mirando el cuarto detalladamente, como queriendo detectar algún lugar que Ten se hubiese olvidado después de la furiosa limpieza a la que había sometido a su apartamento el día anterior.

Detrás de Renjun, cerca de la ventana, está Yangyang y aunque nada en su expresión da el mismo aire imponente que la de Renjun, si parece pensativo y demasiado serio. Mira las plantas y acaricia las hojas de vez en cuando, murmurando algo ininteligible para Ten.

Ten está sentado en el suelo, su espalda contra la mesa de noche, sus piernas estiradas, su mirada taladrando las palmas abiertas de sus manos, convencido tal vez, que así logrará vencer la vergüenza que acaba de pasar contándoles todo a Renjun y Yangyang, quienes habían interrumpido el sábado anterior en su apartamento, exigiéndole saber exactamente porqué simplemente le había enviado un CD con una melodía a Taeyong y porqué éste parecía tan emocionado cuando lo escuchó. Taeyong aparentemente estaba convencido que “esa era la bomba que Ten necesitaba” y ni Yangyang ni Renjun se habían aguantado la curiosidad.

De ahí que llegaran a su apartamento cargando unos paquetes de comida y Ten había logrado evitar el tema limpiando frenéticamente todos los rincones de su apartamento. Después de algún acuerdo tácito del que Ten no fue partícipe, le habían ayudado en su labor, sin decir ni una palabra que denotara su curiosidad. Fue hasta el día siguiente que Ten les había contado lo que querían saber y solo porque eran Renjun y Yangyang, porque sabía que ambos eran demasiado curiosos y que ninguno iba a correr a contarle a todo el mundo, no se ahorró ningún detalle. Al final, ambos habían compartido una sonrisa triunfal, y luego, la pregunta “¿Ahora qué?”; lo cual los llevaba a estar así: uno sentado en la cama, espalda recta y brazos cruzados y el otro buscando una respuesta en las plantas que le había regalado a Ten un año atrás.

Se siente como si hubiesen pasado horas, pero en realidad, han sido unos treinta minutos de silencio. Ten quiere desaparecer, pero al mismo tiempo, quiere que le digan algo, lo que sea, incluso les pagaría por hablar en este momento. Pero ambos, siempre tan locuaces, permanecen callados. Al fin, desesperado por el silencio, Ten estira aún más las piernas, hasta que la punta de los dedos de sus pies roza el tobillo de Renjun, quien es el que está más cerca. El chico levanta la mirada y suspira, luego voltea para mirar a Yangyang, que solo le devuelve la mirada durante un rato.

Es eso de comunicarse sin palabras, algo que Ten solo ha visto con ellos dos y que creyó tener durante un tiempo con Kun. Nunca pudo confirmarlo, porque nunca logró que algún miembro de su grupo de amigos lo conociera. Pero lo sintió, está seguro, recuerda con claridad mirarlo y comprender que estaba enojado, contento o tranquilo; muchas veces lo miró para entender que le causaba gracia la pinta de alguien en la calle, y Ten sabía a quién miraba y respondía de la misma manera. La última vez, supo sin escucharlo hablar, que quería un momento de silencio y estaba seguro que Kun sabía también, porque pasaron horas y horas sin hablar y al final, se sintió igual de satisfactorio a las charlas de otros días.

Quizá lo tuvo, pero no sabe si es verdad o siquiera si lo volverá a tener.

—¿Sabes? —le dice Renjun—. Si él te dio permiso, deberías usar la pista. Y… no sé, quizá… ¿cómo decirlo? —. Por primera vez en esta mañana, parece confundido, se deja caer acostado en la cama, aun buscando las palabras.  
—¿Volver a encontrarlo? —aventura Yangyang, ya no está ensimismado con las plantas. Se sienta frente a Ten, obligándolo a mover las piernas hasta que los tres quedan muy cerca el uno al otro, sin posibilidad de escape para Ten— ¿Encontrar otra forma de comunicarte con él? ¿Traerlo a tu lado?  
—Lo haces sonar como si fuera posible. No sé si me escuchaste, pero no es posible. Es imposible.  
—Dijiste “posible” muchas veces. ¿Qué te hizo Kun que te volviste _así_? —comenta Yangyang, haciendo un gesto circular con la mano hacia Ten.  
—¿“Así”?  
—Se te olvidó hablar.  
—Míralo así —dice Renjun, dejándose caer de la cama hacia el suelo. Yangyang se aparta automáticamente para abrirle espacio—: Cuando derramas café, tienes que limpiarlo. Cuando algo se quema, tienes que recoger las cenizas y seguir. Si lo dejas todo así como está, todo se volverá un desastre.   
—Lo primero que hizo Kun cuando nos conocimos fue derramar su café sobre una mesa —le dice Ten, Renjun ríe suavemente—¿Estás diciendo que fue un accidente?  
—Pues… sí. Es decir, ¿cuál es la posibilidad que alguien pueda conectar dos dimensiones? Aún mejor, ¿cuál es la posibilidad que precisamente tú y Kun hayan encontrado esa conexión?   
—Entonces, arreglar lo que se dañó en el accidente, algo así —comenta Yangyang.

Ten los mira, aún con incredulidad. Aunque habían dejado el tema de lado el día anterior, tan pronto los tres estuvieron despiertos al día siguiente y habían comenzado a insistir de nuevo y, Ten cedió sin dudarlo.

La verdad era que quería sacar lo que llevaba dentro, la desesperación que se había asentado en su cabeza desde el último jueves y la forma en que sintió que su alma se desvanecía y su cuerpo se convertía en una carcasa helada cuando había ido el viernes anterior al café, esperando encontrarlo ahí, aún abierto, todo ello una broma de los meseros. Sin embargo, el café no estaba a la vista y, en su lugar, se levantaba de nuevo la pequeña tienda de ropa gótica. En la esquina, en lugar del teléfono, había una parada de bus.

No sabía si era porque los otros dos eran aficionados a las historias sobrenaturales, o conocían a Ten hacía tanto tiempo, que sabían a la perfección cuando era sincero o no, tal vez simplemente le estuviesen siguiendo la corriente; en cualquier caso, ambos habían escuchado con paciencia, le habían brindado una comprensión que Ten no creía merecer y ahora, han estado haciendo lo posible por hacerlo sentir mejor.

 _Tienes que recoger las cenizas y seguir,_ se repite, una y otra vez.

Fue un incendio, un incendio de seis, quizá siete meses. Una conflagración que se extendió a su alrededor y luego alcanzó su interior, y que aún quema con una débil llama que está a punto de extinguirse. Es esa llama la que intenta mantener viva, quizá en el CD que le había entregado a Taeyong, en el recuerdo de lo que habían hablado en voz alta y con gestos, las sonrisas que habían intercambiado, las veces que las dos tazas de café yacían olvidadas y aún llenas en medio de los dos, mientras ellos se distraían en una charla banal.

Es una llama tan pequeña que después de pensar en ella, Ten la siente extinguirse, e inmediatamente quiere intentar revivirla, pero solo quedan cenizas, flotando suavemente a su alrededor, como las semillas de dientes de león, cayendo en desordenados colores muertos sobre él. Cuando toca las motas grisáceas con sus dedos, estas se deshacen en un fino polvo que ya no puede retener y otro recuerdo se va. Otra imagen que no podrá recuperar.

Se pregunta que irá a hacer Kun con las semillas de diente de león.

* * *

Kun había dejado el sobre de papel en la mesa de centro de su sala, inseguro sobre qué hacer con él. Había sido Dejun el que lo había encontrado el domingo por la mañana, durante su rutina de aseo matutina.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunta a Kun, colocando el sobre en la mano abierta de Kun.  
—Aquí dice: “Semillas de diente de león” —dice éste, pasando la mano lentamente por la desordenada caligrafía de Ten, como si al tocar las letras pudiera sentirlo de nuevo, o verlo otra vez. Dejun se limita a levantar una ceja, dejándole claro que no le gusta el tono con el que está hablando.

Tal vez suena un poco condescendiente, Kun lo sabe, pero no lo puede evitar. Se sienta en la cama y suelta un largo suspiro.

—Perdón, perdón. Tengo sueño, es todo —le dice. Dejun se sienta a su lado, no lo mira cuando habla, pero Kun sabe que está siendo sincero.  
— _Gē_ , esto no tiene que ver mucho con ese sobre, pero te quería preguntar algo, hace un par de años, compusiste una canción. Era solo una pista, pero recuerdo que estabas emocionado y que dejaste de dormir varias noches para terminar. Lo mencionabas todo el tiempo. Luego, no lo mencionaste más, ¿qué pasó?  
—¿A qué viene el tema?  
—Sicheng _gē_ dijo algo de eso ayer. Y me sugirió que te preguntara.  
—Dejun, ¿te acuerdas lo que hiciste con tu primer borrador de tesis el semestre pasado?  
—Estaba frustrado y lo quemé. Me llamaste dramático, y me dijiste que tenía que quitarle el olor a humo al apartamento en media hora o me ibas a echar —. Dejun hace una corta pausa para disimular su expresión ofendida ante el recuerdo—, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con el CD?  
—Bueno, es que es algo así.  
—¿Lo quemaste?  
—Algo así, llámame dramático si quieres, como venganza por esa vez —. Kun se deja caer de nuevo en la cama, sin soltar el sobre, sin dejar de mirar la letra de Ten, trazando cada letra con su mirada, imaginando qué habría pensado Ten al escribir las palabras.

No había tenido mucho tiempo de preguntárselo, después que Kun le hubiese dado el CD, Ten había puesto el sobre en sus manos, extendiéndose en una minuciosa explicación sobre el cuidado de los dientes de león. En ese momento, le había resultado gracioso, pues no esperaba que, entre todas las cosas que había escuchado de Ten, tuviera tantos conocimientos sobre plantas.

Y aunque sentía curiosidad, lo había dejado hablar, mientras explicaba con la naturalidad de un profesor y cada tanto se aseguraba que todo lo quedaba claro, Kun lo miraba, asombrado. Se daría cuenta mucho después, que solo recordaba con claridad sus ojos brillantes, cómo movía sus manos y el impulso loco e irremediable de tocarlo una y mil veces más. Fue ese impulso el que llevó a Kun a colocarle las manos en las mejillas, e inmediatamente Ten se había quedado callado, quieto, absolutamente quieto por unos segundos y luego, había inclinado la cabeza, como queriendo sentir su mano por más tiempo, como si quisiera demarcar solo con su mejilla cada fisura, línea Y cicatriz de la mano de Kun, y Kun le brindó todo el tiempo necesario, apretó su mano más cerca de su mejilla, no se movió tampoco y le pareció que también dejó de respirar.

Evitó mencionarle que no tenía idea qué acababa de decir.

Ten con los ojos cerrados, inclinando la cabeza sobre el toque de su mano; el toque de su mejilla en su palma ardiendo como fuego, delicado como una nube. Un toque fugaz, que había dejado un rastro cálido que retorna a medida que abre y cierra su mano, incluso cuando tiene el sobre de papel en su mano.

La cama se hunde bajo el peso de Dejun acomodándose en ella. Tiene los brazos cruzados y con una sola expresión, Kun sabe que quiere que se siente también, de manera que así lo hace: se sienta a su lado, su hombro rozando el de Dejun y Kun se abstiene de darle un leve empujón en broma.

—¿Tú sabes cómo cuidar dientes de león? —le pregunta. Dejun entorna los ojos, confundido, Kun coloca el sobre frente a él.   
—Pero puedes conseguir dientes de león en cualquier parte, literalmente.  
—Sí, pero esto es diferente. Es especial —. Kun sonríe, quizá hay algo melancólico en su sonrisa, dada la forma en que todo Dejun parece suavizarse y le coloca una mano en el hombro a Kun.  
—Ya veo. Entonces solo hay una cosa que hacer: Plantarlas. Supongo que podremos averiguar el resto por internet.

Kun piensa de nuevo en Ten, en sus brazos alrededor suyo antes de despedirse fuera del café. Piensa en la sonrisa de Ten entrando en la cabina de la esquina y sacando un marcador de alguna parte de su propia maleta y garabateando algo junto al teléfono.

 _Un delito_ , era lo que gritaba la parte de Kun apegada a las reglas.

 _Una aventura_ , susurraba esa otra parte que veía un rayo de sol dentro de la cabina.

Y allí entró, siguiendo el llamado de Ten, tomando el marcador de sus manos, rozando las puntas de sus dedos con las de Ten por una milésima de segundo que le sacudió el cuerpo con inesperada electricidad.

Piensa en la oscuridad de la cabina, las gotas de lluvia salpicando el exterior; más allá, la luz cálida del café, una cabeza de cabello rosado y otra de cabello negro caminando de aquí para allá. Piensa en Ten junto a él, tan cerca suyo, su mano con el marcador bajo la de Kun; su respiración a pocos centímetros, el olor a café, una sonrisa que casi sentía sobre él, las puntas de su cabello cosquilleándole en la frente. Había adivinado los ojos cerrados de Ten incluso con la falta de luz y Kun también los cerró y tocó su frente con la de Ten, otro segundo de esos que hubiese querido que fuera eterno.

Con la larga exhalación que había soltado Ten, Kun murmuró algo ininteligible, y Ten rio, los ojos abiertos, la luz de la calle resaltando los ángulos de su rostro, titilando en su mirada fija en Kun, una sonrisa plena en su rostro. 

El incendio en su interior se había convertido en una pequeña llama a medida que se acercaba la hora de tomar caminos separados, pero a pesar de eso y de la lluvia y del evidente frío en el exterior, todo en la cabina era cálido: el cuerpo de Ten pegado al suyo, sus manos, sus ojos vivaces recorriendo cada detalle de su rostro y grabándolo en la memoria.

Era cálido, como la respiración de Ten sobre su piel.

Kun abrió los ojos y su mano, la que no estaba agarrando el marcador con fuerza, fue a la espalda de Ten, descendió con cuidado, ignorando la humedad que habían dejado las gotas de lluvia en su chaqueta y se detuvo en la parte baja de su espalda, presionando con delicadeza, para acercarse más a él. Después de unos segundos de duda, Ten colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Kun, acariciándolos despacio, buscando algo que decir. Pero Kun no creía que necesitaran palabras, no con el mínimo espacio entre los dos, ni con la soledad de la cabina, que parecía existir en medio de la nada en ese momento.

No necesitaban palabras, pero Kun lo quería escuchar, porque la voz de Ten era el sonido más agradable del mundo, porque podía imaginar cualquier cosa dicha en su tono de voz, porque era lo que más anhelaba escuchar los martes y jueves por la noche, y todos los otros días de su vida también.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Ten, después de examinar su rostro por un largo instante, quizá consciente de lo que Kun quería. Su voz sonó suave, delicada, una canción para sus oídos.  
—En la vez en que me dijiste que no pensara, que no era bueno en eso.  
—Lo que quería decir era que en ese momento no era bueno pensar.  
—En este momento tampoco es bueno pensar —contestó Kun, sintió los dedos de Ten danzar sobre sus hombros, rozando su nuca y enredándose y desenredándose en su cabello. Kun apretó la mandíbula, cerró los ojos y lo dejó seguir, sintiendo los dedos de Ten en su rostro dejar una huella cálida a su paso.

Cuando de nuevo, las manos de Ten pasaron por su cabello, desordenándolo y deteniéndose de nuevo en su nuca, Kun dejó caer el marcador, se acercó más a Ten y con su mano libre, recorrió todos los espacios de su rostro que también quería tocar. Se sentía ansioso, en cierta manera, por hacerle sentir lo mismo que él había sentido antes: el latido de su corazón en sus tímpanos, ensordeciéndolo, el cosquilleo en el estómago, sus piernas con un imperceptible temblor, un sonido que salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, un ruido de aprobación, que lo quería invitar a seguir.

 _Haz lo que quieras conmigo en el poco tiempo que nos queda._

La palma de Kun se detuvo en la mejilla de Ten y su pulgar recorrió lentamente sus labios entreabiertos una y otra vez, y Kun quiso estar en otra parte y no en la cabina. Quiso tenerlo tan cerca que su cuerpo quedara impreso contra su piel, que pudiera tocarlo esa y muchas veces más, sin temor a olvidarlo en un futuro.

Lo quiso todo, pero tenía que conformarse solo con esto: un susurro, un asentimiento de Ten, sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca, y Kun acortando la distancia entre los dos.

Cuando sus labios rozaron los de Ten hubo un nuevo incendio, que parecía morir e iniciar una y otra vez con la necesidad, la incertidumbre, la imposibilidad de los días que vendrían. Lo sintió intenso, nervioso y fugaz, tal vez por eso cuando Ten se separó de él, lo siguió y lo volvió a besar, con más urgencia, más necesidad, hasta que sintió el vidrio de la cabina en su espalda, la palma de Ten abierta contra éste, sus propias manos buscando un nuevo espacio bajo la ropa de Ten, clavándose en la piel de su espalda, buscando dejar una huella, un recuerdo que todo aquello había sido real.

Ten lo había besado con la intensidad de mil soles y Kun lo siguió, el cuerpo de Ten ajustándose al suyo como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, una pieza de rompecabezas que había llegado a él desde otra dimensión. Lo sintió pegado a su cuerpo, los ruidos guturales de su garganta llenándole los oídos y sus manos sosteniéndolo con fuerza, como si con eso lo pudiera mantener ahí, el resto de su vida. 

Kun había olvidado la lluvia, la cabina y el café. Eran solo Ten y Kun. Kun y Ten. El resto del mundo un espacio negativo, una burbuja que los había encerrado a los dos.

—Ugh, _gē,_ estás pensando en algo cursi —le dice Dejun, alejándose de él con un exagerado dramatismo.  
—Consigue una matera, Dejun —le dice Kun y abandona la habitación. Su mente no está con las semillas y Dejun, está mucho más allá, en otra dimensión, Ten en sus brazos y un millón de besos en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro cap y una escena que me tomó como tres días escribir


	5. Chapter 5

_**v.** _

Es diciembre, el mes que Ten más odia sin razón alguna. O tal vez ahora el odio se siente más intenso desde lo que había sucedido. Había fantaseado durante algunos minutos con volver a ver a Kun, poder estar en un espacio diferente al maldito café y otro lugar mucho más cómodo que esa estúpida cabina telefónica.

Le hubiera encantado poder invitarlo a su casa, la comodidad y privacidad de su apartamento le habrían dado todo lo que necesitaban. Le hubiera encantado prepararle una cena o preparar algo a su lado, Kun le había dicho que no era considerado un mal cocinero.

Se lo había imaginado claramente allí, caminando de un lado a otro en la pequeña cocina, preguntando cada tanto dónde estaba esto o aquello. Se lo imaginó riéndose de él y luego recibiendo una salpicadura de agua en el rostro por parte de Ten, porque a Ten le gustaba su risa, pero le gustaba más esa expresión incrédula en su rostro, y que lo regañara no tan en serio.

Ten se había imaginado que salpicar agua el uno al otro terminaría con la cocina hecha un caos y la cena olvidada. Lo imaginaba enredado en las sábanas, sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Ten, una eternidad de besos y caricias porque estaban solos los dos y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Imaginó una mañana a su lado y muchas otras después de esa, escuchar su voz como un ronroneo cuando Kun estaba medio dormido. Un desayuno y una vida entera.

La cosa es que, es diciembre y han pasado dos meses y Ten no tiene a Kun. Tampoco tiene el café ni la cabina. Ya no queda nada más que las cenizas de lo que fue y eso es lo que Ten ha pasado casi días enteros limpiando, recogiendo y guardando en algún lugar seguro para que, algún día, puedan volver a encenderse.

Cuando pasa frente a una tienda, en vez de la música navideña que ya lo tiene absolutamente hastiado, escucha una melodía familiar y de nuevo piensa en Kun, porque esa es la melodía en el CD que Kun le había dado.

Después de varias noches en vela y un par de discusiones que ahora carecen de importancia, Ten y Taeyong habían logrado concebir una idea de lo que querían para la canción. Puesto que era un estilo que Ten jamás había hecho, intentar una canción así podría ser un éxito total o el peor de los fracasos. Si se hubiese dado el segundo caso, Ten estaba seguro que sería el fin de su carrera. Taeyong, por su parte, estaba convencido que sería la oportunidad más grande que jamás había tenido.

—Es cierto que no lo has intentado —le había dicho—. Pero también es cierto que el hecho que nunca lo hayas hecho no significa que no funcionará. ¿No se supone que una de tus fortalezas es que te gusta intentar cosas nuevas?

Quizá era la fuerza de la rutina la que le había dado a Ten el convencimiento que no podía intentar nada nuevo, un cierto miedo a salirse de una zona de confort. Eran las voces y los comentarios de “esto es lo tuyo”, lo que lo habían llevado a acomodarse en su pequeño nicho y quedarse ahí durante un largo rato.

Horas de prácticas, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos y conciertos lo habían llevado a dar más de lo que tenía, agotarse y eventualmente, Ten no se había sentido con la misma energía para algo nuevo que cuando había dicho esas palabras, aunque estaba plenamente consciente que era lo que necesitaba.

Y precisamente por eso, había dejado que las palabras de Taeyong le dieran un empujón en la dirección necesaria, la letra de Kun en el CD manteniéndolo en el camino que necesitaba estar.

Había grabado la canción, y un mes después de su lanzamiento, la confianza de Taeyong en el éxito de la canción había resultado ser cierta y cada vez que Ten la escuchaba, volvía al café, a la cabina, a la voz de Kun al otro lado del teléfono, en su oído, a su lado.

Aprovechando el anonimato de tener casi completamente cubierto su rostro, se acerca lo suficiente a la tienda para no parecer sospechoso y poder escuchar la canción.

Le gustaría que Kun lo supiera, que esa canción en la que él perdió la fe de repente había sido uno de los más grandes éxitos de su carrera, que las opiniones del público, aunque sorprendidas, eran positivas, que los _covers_ en internet empezaban a aumentar en cantidad, que alguien había sugerido una versión en inglés, que todos le preguntaban quién era el tal Kun a quien Ten había mencionado como el compositor, porque había hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Deberías trabajar con él de nuevo —le había dicho alguien, Ten disimuló el escozor de sus ojos leyendo un mensaje en su celular.

Le gustaría hablar con Kun, decirle que lo extraña y lo quiere volver a ver y quiere hacer todo lo que ha imaginado con él y mucho más.

Como no puede hacer nada de eso, saca su celular y entra a la tienda, camina por los pasillos sin propósito alguno, examinando la mercancía y cuando está cerca de los altavoces presiona un botón, para grabar el sonido.

—Esta es tu canción —dice, esperando que su voz también se escuche—, hice lo que me sugeriste. Es genial. Deberías escucharla toda.

Graba la canción hasta el final y así como ha hecho muchas veces, la envía al número de Kun. Tras unos segundos, espera ver de nuevo el signo rojo indicando que el número no fue encontrado, pero lo que ve lo hace salir corriendo de la tienda, buscando algo, alguien que pueda confirmar lo que está viendo.

En la pantalla, justo debajo de la grabación, hay un símbolo que decididamente no es rojo y que Ten relee una y otra vez, consciente de su significado, pero incapaz de creerlo.

“ _Mensaje enviado_ ”

Lo primero que se le ocurre a medida que corre, es doblar una esquina, y luego otra y seguir corriendo un poco más. Hay un camino que sabe de memoria y que su cuerpo toma automáticamente después de casi dos años de visitar el mismo lugar cada fin de semana. Sabe que está cerca de allí, porque planeaba esa visita esa noche, comprarles un regalo y quizá beber juntos.

Le toma dos minutos llegar y tan pronto traspasa el umbral de la puerta, solo se detiene al chocar contra alguien. Ten cierra los ojos, recuperando el aliento y cuando los abre, se encuentra con un desconcertado Renjun frente a él, también recuperándose del golpe de Ten contra él. Tras recuperar la compostura, Renjun lo mira entre sorprendido y preocupado. Al otro lado del mostrador, Yangyang se había detenido a media frase, al parecer preguntándole a Renjun si estaba bien e indeciso si debería preguntarle lo mismo a Ten, ahora solo tiene los ojos entornados, buscando la pregunta correcta para formular.

No hay clientes, porque a esa hora la floristería ya ha cerrado y Ten sabe que los chicos están simplemente aseando un poco el lugar y preparando lo necesario para el otro día. Tienen un par de empleados, ambos de la misma edad, uno joven y alto que tiene una energía positiva contagiosa y otro, que Ten recuerda por su afinidad a los juegos de palabras y su creativo sentido del humor. Ten mira alrededor, buscándolos y no se sorprende al no verlos por ahí, seguramente les indicaron que podían ir a casa temprano. Tampoco se sorprende al ver a Yangyang tras el mostrador, cuando se supone que él debería estar en su apartamento, en el piso de arriba, preparando algún ensayo o algún deber interminable de la universidad.

—Eh… ¿ _Gē_? —Renjun estira las manos hacía él, como si temiera que de pronto se fuese a desmayar. Ten coloca la pantalla de su celular tan cerca de su rostro, que Renjun se tiene que alejar un paso para leer, Yangyang sale del mostrador, para ver más de cerca la pantalla.  
—El último mensaje, ¿qué quiere decir eso? —les pregunta. Renjun y Yangyang se miran, confusos.  
—Enviaste un mensaje de voz a… —empieza a decir Yangyang. Cuando ve el destinatario, hay otra mirada con Renjun y hasta Ten entiende el mensaje: Han hablado de esto antes y no les gusta mucho que Ten haya continuado haciendo justo eso que dijo que no iba a hacer.  
—Esta sería la última vez —dice Ten—. Pero eso no importa, mira la pantalla.  
— _Gē_ , seguiste escribiéndole —le dice Renjun—. Sé que te dije que tenías que…  
—No, no, Renjun. Mira la pantalla, el mensaje, ¿qué significa?

Hay cierto desespero en su voz, quizá suene como si estuviese loco o alucinando. Ten espera que, así como han hecho tantas veces, se lo tomen en serio. Renjun parece notar la urgencia en su voz, sostiene le mano de Ten, que está temblando y examina el mensaje, al cabo de un rato, deja salir un grito ahogado y voltea el aparto hacia Ten. 

—Mensaje enviado. _Gē,_ este y los otros mensajes, los está enviando.  
—¡Los envió! —Ten sonríe y quizá su sonrisa es tan amplia, tan sincera que tanto Renjun como Yangyang sonríen también. Ten trata de pensar lo más rápido que puede, sin sumergirse demasiado en la felicidad viscosa que lo invade y aclarando sus ideas, ¿qué puede hacer?, ¿qué debe hacer?

Solo hay una cosa que se le viene a la cabeza cuando ve el reloj de la pared.

Es jueves, son casi las diez y media de la noche.

—¿Dónde hay una cabina telefónica?  
—Aquí hay un teléfono —le responde el chico, señalando el aparto detrás del mostrador. Ten niega enérgicamente.  
—Una cabina, necesito una cabina, ¿dónde hay una cabina?

Esta vez, en el silencio que le sigue a sus palabras, no hay una mirada con la que se pongan de acuerdo. Ambos señalan al mismo tiempo hacia la izquierda y es Yangyang el que habla.

—A una cuadra de acá. En la esquina —indica, Ten asiente.  
—Deberías llevar un paraguas —le dice Renjun—Parece que va a llover.

Y Ten hace precisamente eso, toma el paraguas que le ofrece Renjun y vuelve a correr. Sus pulmones arden en busca de oxígeno y sus músculos cansados le piden que se detenga, pero no hace caso, hay algo más importante que hacer.

Sabe que después tendrá que explicarles a Renjun y Yangyang qué pasó, su entrada inesperada a la floristería y sus extrañas preguntas, pero también sabe, con la certeza de casi seis años que lleva de conocer a los chicos y todo el tiempo que ha pasado con ellos y las veces que los ha visto caer y volver a levantarse, crecer juntos y al mismo tiempo separados el uno del otro; sabe con esa certeza de tantos años y tantas discusiones, que ellos entienden, así como lo entendieron la primera vez.

Cuando le había preguntado sobre los dientes de león, Yangyang solo le había hablado de los cuidados de la planta, con Renjun al fondo comentando de vez en cuando. Ten repetiría las mismas instrucciones a Kun y estaba seguro de que él no había escuchado pues lo recordaba distraído con algo más. Ten piensa de nuevo en las semillas en el pequeño sobre de papel y recuerda el café, el dibujo en la puerta y quizá, también piensa en los sueños que ha lanzado al viento, que flotan a la deriva esperando encontrar un ancla, un lugar dónde crecer y crear nuevos horizontes.

El sueño que le regaló a Kun y que él también había recibido de Kun.

Ten abre la puerta de la cabina de golpe, y marca el número que ya se sabe de memoria. Después de un mes de constantes llamadas sin resultados, está preparado para escuchar la vocecilla monótona diciéndole que el número que ha marcado no existe. Se paraliza al escuchar una voz que reconoce como la del productor del programa y después de que este le diga que espere su turno para salir al aire, Ten trata de tranquilizar su corazón, respira profundo y espera, espera, espera.

Hasta que escucha una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Kun! —exclama y hay una risita al otro lado de la línea. Kun dice algo más que Ten no capta porque su corazón vuela tan alto que ya ni siquiera lo siente dentro de él, solo atina a decir una cosa más—: De verdad eres tú.

La risa de Kun suena nerviosa, y hay tanto que Ten le quiere decir, pero hay miles de personas escuchando, así que contiene todo lo que quiere explotar dentro de él y aprieta más el auricular contra su oído, como si así Kun y solamente Kun, pudiese escuchar hasta su más íntimo pensamiento. 

—Ten, ¿hay algo que quieras escuchar esta noche? —le pregunta. Ten logra recuperar su corazón que se ha escapado desbocado y se deja caer sentado en la cabina, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo porque al fin lo está escuchando de nuevo y las cenizas que ha apartado se vuelven a convertir en un incendio y de alguna manera sabe que Kun está sonriendo también, una comunicación sin palabras y sin siquiera lograr verse que solo pueden lograr ellos dos.

—Tú canción favorita —dice.

Kun se ríe por lo bajo antes de contestar: —Vendrá justo en un minuto, gracias por comunicarte con nosotros, Ten.

La llamada no se corta y al fondo, Ten escucha las primeras notas de una suave guitarra, una voz masculina empezando a cantar una canción cuyo título hasta ahora no ha logrado recordar.

Frente a la cabina, hay una pareja caminando. Ten recuerda el nombre de la canción justo cuando el chico de cabello rosado lo mira, sonriendo travieso, acercándose más a su compañero que no voltea a mirar a Ten. Ten quiere seguirlos, tiene toda la intención, pero medida que los ve alejarse, se queda quieto, prefiere esperar al final de la canción, entonando la letra que se sabe de memoria.

Algún día, los volverá a ver de nuevo.

Algún día volverá a ver a Kun de nuevo, por ahora, solo queda cantar. Su canción favorita, la canción favorita de los dos. Las notas meciéndose en el viento como las semillas de diente de león, llevando sus sueños y anhelos con ellas, lo único que pudieron dar el uno al otro, buscando un lugar donde aterrizar y crecer de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y... hemos terminado!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza con el poema fue "espacios liminales", "dimensiones paralelas", el resto salió solito.
> 
> Me divertía bastante con el prompt, y resulté escribiendo mucho más de lo que tenía planeado, incluso tuve la inspiración de un spin-off ([un renyang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305252/chapters/64049329), para los curiosos.), vaya!


End file.
